Una chica de ciudad (Tercera Parte)
by JeanePataki
Summary: Finalmente todo regresa a la normalidad... o al menos eso es lo que se cree. Ahora que Arnold al fin volvió de la selva y se reunió con Helga y sus amigos, ¿Podrán superar los obstáculos de su alrededor? ¿Y los de su pasado? Continuación de una chica de ciudad parte 1&2 ¡NUEVO EPISODIO 29/04!-¡PARTE FINAL! NO TE LA PIERDAS!
1. Conozcamonos mejor

Era domingo al mediodía. El teléfono en la residencia Pataki sonó. Miriam, descansando de su jornada laboral, contestó alegre.

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días señora Pataki... -pero lo interrumpieron.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre de pila? ¡Vamos Arnold! Ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho ¿O no?

-Lo siento señora, digo, Miriam. Deberé acostumbrarme, creo... -se sonroja del otro lado de la línea.

-No te preocupes -contestó alegre- Tiempo al tiempo. De todas maneras no llamaste para conversar conmigo ¿Cierto? -rió- Bien, no te quitaré más tiempo. Aguardame un instante que ya llamo a Helga.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Miriam -esperó del otro lado unos minutos.

-¿No es muy temprano para que me llames a esta hora, cabeza de balón? -se quejó una Helga somnolienta del otro lado del tubo.

-Siento interrumpir tu último descanso vacacional Helga, pero me temo a que es muy importante lo que quería decirte.

-Dime entonces...

-Estaba pensando en ir de compras al centro comercial esta tarde ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿Ir de compras? -se extrañó- ¿Tú?

-Pues claro, el próximo lunes empezarán las clases ¿Recuerdas? -lo había olvidado por completo. En una semana más los jóvenes empezarían el último año de escuela secundaria y Helga no tenía ni una hoja en blanco para llevar en su mochila. Del otro lado de la línea Helga se despertó rápidamente ante el aviso de Arnold, y abrió los ojos bien grandes.

-Supuse que te olvidarías por eso te llamé -continuó el cabezón sonriendo. Le causaba gracia conocerla tanto. Pero más le gustaba que no haya cambiado en nada.

-Tienes razón -se resignó la rubia tomando su cabeza con la palma de su mano- Bien ¿Cual es tu plan?

-Vamos al centro comercial a comprar lo necesario y... -se escuchan ruidos y gritos por detrás del rubio - _Y luego la invitas a cenar a casa. ¡Hace mucho tiempo no tenemos noticias de Eleanor! _

-Me gusta la propuesta de tu abuela -jugó la rubia sonriendo también- Dile que aceptaré.

-De acuerdo -y se dirige a Pookie- Abuela, vendrá a cenar.

-¡Yiiiija! -festejó alzando sus brazos- ¡Entonces tenemos que preparar la mesa especial para recibir a los reyes de esta noche! ¡Oye Phil, vamos a lijar los tronos y a bañarlos en oro para recibir a su majestad! Mientras tanto, esta noche, me complacerá servirles a ustedes -hace una reverencia ante un Arnold paciente, acostumbrado a ver a su abuela de esa manera.

-Bien, ya la oiste, te recibirán bien -sonrió- Pasaré por tu casa a las cuatro de la tarde.

-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando Arnoldo. Hasta luego.

-Te veré al rato -colgó.

* * *

A las tres y media de la tarde Helga cepillaba su cabello. Esa vez lo dejó suelto y con un gorro de lana fina encima color lila. Se puso unos jeans lavados, con una rotura en la rodilla. La combinó con una una musculosa color violeta , la cual resaltaba sus senos pero no de manera exagerada, y la acompañó con un fino saco blanco que combinaban con sus zapatillas blancas tambien. Quiso que Arnold la viese un poco diferente de la última vez. Si bien ella no era partidiaria de usar maquillajes, esa vez optó por utilizar solo un poco de rimmel para resaltar sus pestañas pero cuando fue a buscarlo al botiquin del lavabo no lo halló.  
Pudo oir a Miriam tarareando una canción desde su habitación lo que le causó mucha curiosidad y se dirigió hacia allí. Al ingresar observó a su madre utilizando el rimmel frente al espejo, vestía un largo vestido rojo oscuro y ajustado. Se sorprendió por tal hecho y, finalmente, ingresó a la habitación en su totalidad.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede, Miriam? -preguntó extrañada.

-Solo me preparo para salir, hija -continuó tarareando.

-¿Saldrás con alguien? -Miriam la miró fijo.

-Si. -suspiró- Estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace un tiempo ya...

-¿Y cuando pensabas decirmelo? -se sienta en su cama- ¡Ahora cuéntame!

-Bien... -suspira y se sienta al lado de su hija- No quise decírtelo antes porque temía a que reaccionaras como cuando te enteraste que tu padre estaba saliendo con otra mujer.

-No me puse mal por enterarme. Me puse mal por conocer a esa mujerzuela -refunfuñó.

-¡Helga cuida tu vocabulario!

-Lo siento mamá... -se disculpó rodando los ojos.

-Bien. Se llama Jack y hace un tiempo que ya venimos saliendo. ¿Sabes? Él es genial. Me hace sentir muy bien, no me falta el respeto y me cuida como si no existiera un mañana -sonrió.

-¿Sabes algo? No me importa que tal sea o de que trabaje, lo único que quiero es que estés bien ¿De acuerdo?

-Helga, hija... -su madre la abraza- ¡Estás tan grande ya! -Se emociona- Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi. Gracias por escucharme -le guiña el ojo.

-Es lo de menos, Miriam... -se acomoda para levantarse de la cama.

-¡Un momento! -la detiene su madre de un hombro- Ahora me parece que tú tienes que contarme a mi ¿No crees?

-¡¿Qué?! -se exasperó- ¡¿Sobre qué?!

-Una madre puede disimular muy bien, pero siempre sabe Helga. Ese muchachito, Arnold, llama siempre por teléfono, siempre aceptas sus invitaciones ¿Debo suponer que solo son amigos?

-¡Si, eso es lo que somos! -gritó incómoda y a medio sonrojar- ¡Como desde el primer día que nos conocimos en el kinder!

-¿Ah si? -su madre la miraba de forma sobradora.

-Si, eso es todo -respondió tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Y, solo por curiosidad. ¿Sabes cúal es su color favorito?

-Azul -respondió confundida pero más tranquila al fin.

-¿Cuales son sus pasatiempos? -continuó sonriendo.

-Gusta de hacer muchas cosas, jugar al baseball, escuchar música jazz, también sabe mucho sobre nuevas tecnologías. Su habitación está toda controlada por remotos que encienden o apagan las luces al igual que la música, incluso hace girar sillones -comentó entusiasmada.

-¡Vaya! Todo un erudito moderno.

-Si, es muy inteligente también. Y no solo eso -se entusiasma- sino que es amable con todas las personas. Él no puede pasar nada por alto. Es un completo samaritano ayudando a quien se proponga ¡Qué idiota! -fingió reir- De todas maneras ¿Sabes que es lo curioso? ¡Que siempre lo logra! ¡Es fantástico... -mira de reojos a su madre- que pueda lograrlo, es algo fantástico ¿No? -se vuelve a sonrojar.

-Que bien -festejó su madre- ¿Tiene novia? -la pregunta incomodó a Helga.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -frunció su uniceja- ¡¿Quien querría salir con un estúpido cabeza de balón?!

-No entiendo. ¿Primero es una excelente persona y luego un estúpido cabeza de balón? -Miriam ríe- Si es tu amigo y tanto lo quieres ¿Por qué no le presentas a una de tus amigas? ¿Que tal Phoebe?

-Mamá, Phoebe está saliendo con Gerald, precisamente, es el mejor amigo de él.

-¿Y qué tal Lila?

-¡¿Lila?! -se sobresaltó.

-Si, es una buena chica. Harían una pareja hermosa ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -se levantó de la cama de un santiamén- ¡Lila es muy zopenca para alguien como Arnold! -trinó los dientes.

-Pero, según tu descripción Arnold también pareciera ser un zopenco ¿No? -jugaba su madre sin cesar.

-Si pero, pero... -Helga se había quedado sin palabras. Su cerebro trabajaba a cien mil para poder darle una explicación certera y, sobretodo, creíble- ¡Pero no es un chico para ella y listo!

-¿Y para quién sería? ¿Alguien como tú quizás?

-¡¿Qué?! -se quita su gorra de lana. Repentinamente tenía mucho calor- ¿Por qué alguien como yo, la gran Helga G. Pataki se interesaría en un zopenco como él?

-Pero...

-¡Suficiente Miriam! Arnoldo y yo somos amigos, fuimos amigos y seremos amigos por el resto de la eternidad -dijo esto último cruzando los dedos detrás.

-De acuerdo. Creeré en tus palabras hija -le sonrió.

-Asi me gusta más -volvió a colocarse su gorra y se marchó de la habitación tras la mirada pasiva de su madre, cómplice de haberla visto cruzar los dedos en el reflejo de su espejo.

* * *

Luego de comprar todos los materiales necesarios, Arnold invitó a Helga a tomar un milkshake para pasar un rato a solas juntos antes de regresar a su casa para la cena caótica donde su abuela los recibiría con mucho cariño y locuras extravagantes.

-¿Cómo puede ser que siempre lo olvides? ¿Cuanto hace que vas a la escuela Helga? -se burló Arnold de la olvidadiza mente de la chica.

-Es que cuando estoy de vacaciones olvido los días, cabeza de balón. Ni siquiera tengo noción de las horas.

-Me di cuenta por lo que duermes -se volvió a burlar paciente y con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta mucho dormir ¿Cual es el problema?

-Ninguno. Solo te estaba marcando un detalle... -Helga frunció su entrecejo ante la sonrisa de su amado y se concentró en su helado batido.

Nada podría decirle incluso si estuviese equivocado. Ella también perdía noción del tiempo cuando estaba junto a él. Al verla algo incómoda, el rubio intentó romper la tensión. Delicadamente tomó un poco de la crema batida de su Milkshake y lo colocó en la punta de la nariz de la chica. Helga cruzó los ojos, poniéndose bizca, para ver lo que el muchacho habia hecho y luego dirigío su mirada hacia él quien se reía levemente de su travesura.  
Helga volvió a fruncir el entrecejo demostrando algo de enojo, pero detrás de esa cortina tan tenebrosa, su alma bailaba de alegría. Y esto Arnold lo sabía, por eso ya no temía lo que ella pudiera hacerle.

-Pagarás por esto camarón con pelos ¿Sabías?

-Lo imaginé. Incluso imaginé que sería ahora mismo.

-No -le sonrió sin dejar de fruncir su entrecejo- Por un momento había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero creo que me armaré de paciencia y me inventaré una mejor venganza.

-Suena tenebroso...

-Deberías estar rezando y, si no sabes, deberías aprender al menos -volvió a amenazar mientras con una servilleta se quitaba la crema.

Arnold rió y se acercó hacia ella hasta sentarse a su lado. Pasó su brazo por uno de sus hombros para abrazarla y acercó su boca para robarle un dulce beso. Helga lo miró sonrojada, él no paraba de sonreir. Fue entonces cuando ella tomó su crema y, sin ser demasiado bruta, se la refregó en sus labios. La rubia comenzó a reir a carcajadas y esta vez fue él quien frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Sabes qué? Tu me manchaste, tu me lo quitas...

-¡Oye, no es justo! ¡Yo me limpié sola!

-Tú no me has pedido que te lo limpie... -fue mucho más sagaz que ella.

-Ya veo... -sonrió maléficamente- ¿Con que quieres jugar eh? -Arnold tuvo un poco de miedo- De acuerdo, yo te lo quitaré.

La muchacha tomó del rostro al cabezón y, mientras lo besaba, le quitaba la crema de sus labios. Que el destino sea preciso nunca fue sorpresa: justo en ese momento Timothy y Lila ingresaron a la misma heladería y lo primero que observó el muchacho fue a dos rubios pasandola muy bien. El violinista ya no estaba impresionado de que esto fuera asi, pero nada haría apagar el huracán de furia en su interior.

-Hola chicos -saludó una pasiva Lila- ¿Cómo están?

-Hola Lila -saludó Arnold sonriéndole. Por detrás de ella un sombrío Timothy se acercaba lentamente- Hola Timothy -volvió a saludar el cabezón.

-Hola Arnold -respondió el muchacho fríamente. Acto seguido miró a Helga para saludarla también- Hola Helga...

-Hola idiota -le respondió ante una mirada reprochadora de su amado -¡¿Qué?! -se excusó ante su mirada levantando sus manos en expresión.

-¿Quieren acompañarnos? -propuso el rubio. Helga lo codeó por debajo de la mesa y Arnold se sobresaltó del dolor en sus costillas.

-No es una molestia para mi, todo lo contrario -sonrió Lila mirando a Timothy para que éste le responda positivamente. Pero el muchacho no hizo más que sentarse al lado del cabeza de balón. Lila, confundida, también tomó asiento. -¿Interrumpimos una cita?

-Para nada Lila, solamente estabamos tomando un Milkshake de paso,en realidad volvíamos de comprar los útiles escolares -explicó Arnold pacíficamente.

-Dejame adivinar -dijo la pelirroja- Pasaron por aquí y la tentación pudo más ¿Cierto?

-Exactamente -sonrió el cabezón- Más que nada por Helga, se que ama estas cosas -y agregó pícaramente- Sobre todo su gusto favorito: fresas.

-¡Helga odia las fresas! -expresó Timothy al fin. Arnold lo miró atónito.

-Tu cerebro de mosca supera todas mis expectativas. ¡Era una broma, zopenco!

-Tranquilízate Helga, por favor -Arnold la miró dulcemente a los ojos, suplicándole que lo hiciera. Ella, obedeció perdiéndose en ellos una vez más.

-Lo siento, por un momento creí que tú no lo sabías -refutó Timothy. Arnold se giró hacia el con una expresión seria.

-Dime Timothy ¿Realmente lo creías o en verdad deseabas que yo no lo sepa?

-¡¿Qué dices?! -preguntó el músico algo molesto.

-Lo que oyes. ¿Sabes? Yo apenas te conozco, y por eso no me permitiría jamás prejuzgarte. Sin embargo cada vez que me acerco a ti, cada cosa te hago o digo te resulta irritante. ¿Cual es el problema? Si tu tampoco me conoces...

-¿Crees que no te conozco? !Se mucho más de ti de lo que tu crees! -se pone de pie- ¿Sabes cual es el problema? ¡Eso es el problema! -señala a Helga quien lo miraba con furia -Tu vienes y me la quitas, y ella es mia. ¿Entiendes?

-¡Protesto! -Helga se pone de pie golpeando la mesa- Yo no soy tuya, ni de Arnold, ni de Lila, ni de mi madre siquiera. ¡Yo soy mía! ¡Yo me pertenezco! ¡No soy objecto de nadie estúpido cara de murciélago!

-Helga, por favor... -Arnold volvió a mirarla de la misma manera y ella, algo molesta, tomó asiento nuevamente apoyando los codos en la mesa y, sobre sus manos, su rostro. Arnold se volvió a girar hacia Timothy y continuó- En este caso, estoy a favor de Helga. Tiene razón, ella no es objeto de nadie.

-Bien, entonces si nadie le pertenece... -Timothy se acerca a Helga- Puedo besarla ¿tal vez? -jugó.

-¿Por qué lo harías? -Arnold se molestó- En primer lugar, ella no quiere hacerlo. En segundo lugar creo que tú confundes las cosas. El amor no se trata de poseer, sino de liberar.

-Por eso mismo, Helga es libre, entonces la tomaré -La paciencia de Arnold se colmó y esta vez fue él quien se paró de su asiento.

-¡Hablas de Helga como si fuera una cosa, como si ella no tuviera sentimientos, como si tuviera un valor material! Puede que ella no demuestre sus sentimientos, pero los tiene y puedo dar fe de ello. ¿Y sabes qué? Helga es mucho más importante que un objeto, que un valor material. ¡Ni se que diablos estoy diciendo! ¡El verdadero valor de Helga no se puede comparar con el de nadie! ¿Y tú deseas tomarla como si fuera un mueble? ¡Creo que deberias pedirle disculpas, es una falta de respeto lo que haces con ella! -Arnold se veía realmente enojado, incluso agitado.

-¡Idiota! -Timothy desbordaba de furia, sabía que Arnold tenía razón pero jamás iba a reconocércelo- ¡Tu no eres quien para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer o no! -se da la media vuelta y se retira del lugar.

-¡Tim! -llamaba Lila- Tim, espera.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas con él, Lila -dijo Arnold tomándola de un hombro- Evita los saludos, solo vé -le sonrió. Por un minimo instante Lila descubrió todo ese encanto que poseía Arnold que hacía amansar a la mismísima Helga. Finalmente reaccionó, le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió en la búsqueda del violinista.

Helga se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia donde Arnold. Lo tomó de un hombro y éste volteó a mirarla. Curiosamente, un rostro totalmente iluminado apareció tras los ojos del muchacho. Se sorprendió por tal hecho, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Helga de esa manera.

-Arnold... -finalmente suspiró- Arnold, eres increíble. Lo que has dicho de mi hoy...

-Vamos Helga -se sonrojó- No fue nada de otro mundo, es realmente lo que pienso.

-¡Por eso! ¿Y que más me hace feliz que escuchar eso de tu boca y no porque te lo han contado, sino porque realmente lo crees asi? -lo abraza brusca y apasionadamente- ¡Cielos, me encanta como eres! -Arnold estaba anonadado. Tampoco nunca había visto un ataque de dulzura de Helga, y menos de semejante índole.

La rubia se apartó de él para mirarlo a los ojos con ternura, y le regaló un extraordinario beso francés más dulce que la mismísima azucar. Finalmente se alejó de él y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. Los de ella se encontraban vidriosos por toda la emoción que se le generaba en su pecho. Arnold la miró tiernamente, creyó que para el tiempo que ya había transcurrido, ese ataque de dulzura finalizaría, pero no fue asi. Eso lo hizo sonreir mucho y lo hizo sentirse muy bien consigo mismo. Finalmente Helga está comportandose tal cual es. Finalmente estaba floreciendo.

* * *

**Hooooola mis zopencoooos!**

**¿Como les va tanto tiempooooooo?**  
**Desaparecí del mapa, tuve mis motivos y razones. Pero aqui estoy! Como les prometí ¡NO LOS ABANDONÉ! Digamos como que me tomé unas vacaciones de fanfiction(? pero aquí estoy. Los motivos de mi desaparición estarán en breve detallados en el epílogo de "una chica de ciudad 2" Regalándoles un capitulo de yapa por esta ausencia y, ademas, se enterarán de que está publicada esta nueva historia ;)**  
**Bienvenidos una vez mas a esta última parte de esta historia que compartimos y bueno... espero que la disfruten!**  
**Abrazos gigantezcos para todos y muchas buenas vibras!**

**JeanePataki-**


	2. Cena formal

**Atención: Este episodio podría contener lenguaje no apropiado para menores de 16 años.  
Hey Arnold no me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett y, lamentablemente, Nickelodeon u.u**

Arnold y Helga regresaron a la casa de huéspedes poco antes de las seis. El rubio abrió la puerta y de ella salieron todos los animales que tambien habitan allí. Se dio la media vuelta y con una sonrisa y su brazo estirado señalando el interior, dejó pasar a Helga primero.  
Miles de recuerdos la invadieron de repente, apenas podía recordar la última vez que había estado allí con Arnold. Caminó apenas unos pasos y el cabezón ingresó tras ella, cerrando la puerta al fin. Ni bien el joven volteó una alfombra roja se desenrolló hasta los pies de ambos chicos, quienes al levantar la vista se encontraron con el grato recibimiento de Gertie que vestía un traje en negro y blanco de sirvienta elegante. La anciana se inclinó ante los pies de ellos y comenzó a recitar:

-Es un honor para mi servirle a usted, su majestad, y a su hermosa doncella.

-Abuela no es necesario todo esto, yo...

-Yo estoy aqui para hacerles pasar un buen momento ¡Claro que es necesario Kimba! -se levanta- Esta noche cenaremos pavo con patatas bañadas en una exquisita salsa que solo un cocinero como Miles puede hacer.

-Abuela yo...

-También sus tronos están completamente lijados, pintados y recubiertos en tela de satén para mejor confort. Recuerden que si necesitan algo más yo estaré a su servicio -hace un gesto de reverencia estirando su pollera. Helga observaba la escena divertida -Caminen por la alfombra roja que preparé para ustedes, ningun rey merece manchar las suelas de sus zapatos con el piso de nuestra casa.

-¡Para eso hemos limpiado antes el piso vieja loca! -Interrumpió Phil quien salía del baño con su periódico- ¡Deja a estos jóvenes tranquilos y que hagan lo que ellos quieran hacer!

-¡Yo no me moveré de aquí a menos que no sean ordenes de su majestad! -respondió Gertie cruzándose de brazos.

-Abuela, ya puedes irte. Gracias.

-Con su permiso, mi majestad y doncella - y se retiró suavemente y con mucho respeto hacia los rubios.

-Esta mujer cada día enloquece más y más... En fin, ¿Cómo estás Helga? Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos por aquí.

-Es cierto, desde que apenas eramos unos niños -comentó Arnold.

-No, no fue tanto tiempo... -se rasca la cabeza- De hecho ella vino una vez a cenar con nosotros.

-¿Tú? -mira a Helga- ¿Viniste a cenar con mis abuelos aqui?

-Asi es cabeza de balón, me han invitado y me quedé con ellos. Pasamos una velada realmente agradable.

-¡Vaya! Me toman por sorpresa...

-A mi me cruje el estómago -interrumpió el abuelo- Vamos al comedor, allí hay patatas fritas y alguna que otra cosa más -los tres caminaron hasta el lugar.

-Helga, quiero presentarte formalmente a mis padres.

-¡¿A que te refieres con formalmente?! -la rubia sudó frío por un momento.

-A que cuando fuimos a San Lorenzo no tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlos realmente -la toma de la mano mientras ella se sonroja- Ven conmigo.

En la cocina, en la mesa redonda pequeña, se encontraba sentada Stella leyendo un libro de nuevas ciencias y tecnologías. Al oir el ingreso de su hijo abandonó la lectura y se paró de su asiento para recibirlo con un abrazo.

-Hola hijo mio -lo abraza fuerte- ¿Como fue tu día de hoy?

-Bien, ha sido un día tranquilo dentro de todo... -mira a Helga que estaba apenas unos pasos tras él- Mamá ¿Recuerdas a Helga, mi compañera de clases?

-¡Claro que la recuerdo Arnold! -se acerca hacia ella- ¡Hola linda! -también la abraza- ¿Como has estado tanto tiempo sin vernos?

-Bien, no mucho ha cambiado desde aquel entonces... -esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Como has crecido! Y que bella te has puesto -la rubia se sonroja a medias- ¿Tienes novio?

-No señora Shortman, no tengo.

-¿Oiste eso Arnold? ¡Ella no tiene novio! -le guiña el ojo y lo codea ante un rubor completo del rubio.

-Mamá...

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Helga la proxima vez que me llames señora Shortman temo a que deberás retirarte. Dime Stella por favor, y haz lo mismo con Miles.

-Esta bien, Stella -le guiña el ojo.

-Arnold, hijo. Que bueno que ya has regresado -expresó Miles cuando ingresó a la cocina- ¡Vaya! Veo que has traido a tu amiga Helga ¡Cielos! Si que ha crecido mucho...

-Hola Miles, el placer es mio -se revindicó la muchacha.

-Y dime Helga... -cambió el tono de su voz por uno con mas picardía- ¿Tienes novio?

-No... -volvió a responder la rubia algo confundida.

-¡Magnífico! ¿Ya oiste eso, Arnold? - le guiña el ojo y lo codea mientras el rubio mantenía una cara de expresión de nada.

-Si no les molesta, hablarán con Helga durante la cena, ahora debemos ir a ordenar nuestros útiles escolares a mi habitación... ¿si?

-Adelante hijo, ve tranquilo. Solo estén atentos cuando sea la hora de cenar. -Arnold miró a Helga y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Ella pidió permiso y se retiró de allí.

-¿No crees que es medio peligroso que se queden solos en su habitación? -preguntó Stella a Miles.

-¿No crees que ya son lo suficientemente adultos como para tomar sus propias decisiones?

-Es cierto... deberé sacarme esa costumbre de ver a mi hijo como un niño...

* * *

-Helga, antes de subir al ático quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mi -se detiene en una de las puertas de la casa y golpea.

-¿Quien es? -preguntó una dulce voz.

-Arnold -unos pasos se escuchan del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Hermano! -gritó la pequeña Anna mientras se colgaba de su cuello para abrazarlo.

-Anna, quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga mia, te he hablado de ella ¿Recuerdas? Ella es Helga

-Hola Anna, es un placer conocerte -le sonrió la rubia.

-Hola Helga. Mi hermano ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

-¿De veras?

-Si, me ha contado que besas muy bien -sonríe ante una Helga sonrojada - Me dijo también que solías molestar a tus compañeros haciéndoles muchas bromas.

-Créeme que eso no ha cambiado para nada -esbozó sonriente Pataki.

-¿Podemos conversar más tranquilas?

-Helga se quedará a cenar esta noche, asi que allí pudes conversarle todo lo que quieras, Anna.

-Pero Arnold -infla sus mejillas y sus ojos comienzan a mostrarse vidriosos- Quiero conocerla...

-Tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras, pero ahora nosotros debemos ir a conversar a mi habitación.

-¡Le diré a mamá y a papá! -se cruza de brazos mientras Arnold comienza a caminar para el ático.

-Ya lo saben -sonrió con ironía mientras la niña pegó un portazo enojada. Helga, mientras tanto, siguió a Arnold para ingresar en su habitación.

-¡Vaya! -la rubia observaba toda la habitación, ahora decorada nuevamente por el mismísimo Arnold -No has perdido el buen gusto al menos...

-¿También has estado aquí la ultima vez?

-Si, de hecho, pasé la noche aquí puesto a que una fuerte tormenta se había desatado... ¿Por qué no dejas que Anna nos acompañe? ¿Qué útiles tenemos que ordenar?

-Ninguno -el rubio la miró fijo y sonrió- Solamente quiero tenerte conmigo, quiero disfrutar de ese sentimiento tan egoísta de tenerte solo para mi. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Mmm... no se, tendré que pensarlo con más claridad -jugaba la rubia mientras seguía observando detalladamente la habitación -¿Qué es esto?

-Eso es una Antara. Un instrumento musical similar a una flauta de pan hecha por los antiguos Incas del Perú.

-Vaya... ¿Y que tal esto? -Helga señala una máscara de cerámica.

-Más arte incaico -Arnold toma el control de su habitación y pone algo de su jazz. Acaricia el cabello de la muchacha y la abraza por detrás. La rubia se estremeció y se sonrojó al sentir el cuerpo de Arnold pegado al suyo. -¿Quieres cambiar la música?

-No -su voz temblaba también- Asi está bien...

Arnold llevó su boca al cuello de la rubia y suavemente besaba cada parte que encontraba descubierta. Helga se volteó y quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos. Las piernas de Helga comenzaron a temblar. Si bien era consciente que debía mantenerse lo más respetuosa posible también tenía debilidades como cualquier ser humano. Y, la peor parte, es que Arnold era su mayor debilidad en todo el universo ¡¿Como poder decirle a algo que no?! El muchacho le regaló una sonrisa, despejó un mechón de ella que le tapaba el rostro para poder observarla mejor y con mucha delicadeza, como si sus manos fueran cuchillas y el rostro de ella un fino papel de seda, la tomó de la nuca y la atrajo hacia él. Mientras sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas incansablemente, una y otra vez, sonaba "There is no greater love" de Billie Holiday. Ambos sudaban fuego, tenían ganas de meterse uno dentro del otro, mezclando sus almas para siempre y perderse en la inmensidad de ellos mismos. Pero para que eso ocurra, debían de llegar mas lejos, y ellos lo sabían, incluso se sentían avergonzados de las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo, Arnold más que Helga, puesto a que ella también había notado la excitación de él, fue por eso que Arnold se apartó de ella y la miró completamente sonrojado.

-Lo... lo siento Helga, yo, bueno, nosotros.. -traga saliva- bueno eso que nos pasa y...

-No debes disculparte conmigo -respondió algo sonrojada también- Yo tengo la ventaja porque a mi no se me nota nada -se sonrojó aún más al confesarle esto último.

-Pero... ¿Estás segura de esto, Helga? Quiero decir... no quiero que te sientas incómoda por esto pero ¿Alguna vez tu,...? Bien, ya sabes -se tocaba el brazo de arriba a abajo en señal de nervios -Si no deseas contarme puedes hacerlo, creo que...

-¿Realmente deseas oir la verdad? -el rostro de Arnold cambió por uno más serio -Bien... -suspiró- Nunca he concretado, sin embargo lo intenté en una ocasión. -se mostró avergonzada por tal confesión.

-¿Timothy? -preguntó el rubio sin titubeos. Helga asintió y se quedó mirando el piso.

-¿Sabes? Sentía mucha curiosidad. Tal vez me dejé llevar por mis impulsos corporales, pero quiero que entiendas que no era más que eso, nada más que una sensación corporal.

-No tienes por que disculparte conmigo...

-¡Es que es una sensación espantosa! ¡Solo un placer físico! Es tan, tan... tan vacío.

-Lo se -el rubio se sienta en su cama y la invita a Helga a su lado- A mi también me sucedió...

-¿Suyai? -preguntó la muchacha con algo de temor.

-Si. Pero a difrencia de ti, yo si he podido concretarlo... -miró al piso. Helga presionaba sus rodillas con fuerza y bronca al enterarse que otra mujer había tenido el gran privilegio de saborear a su amado -No estuvo mal, sin embargo también fue pura curiosidad y placer físico. ¡Ah! Me siento patético.

-Tal vez... -rechinó entre dientes pero suspiró y se tranquilizó- tal vez necesitabas equivocarte para darte cuenta...

-¿Como tú? -bromeó con una sonrisa el joven.

-¡Oye! ¡Al menos yo me di cuenta en el inicio y no en el final, cabeza de balón!

-Solo bromeaba -le pasa un brazo por detrás de su cintura- De todas maneras, creo que ahora si estoy seguro... -se sonrojó.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que es lo que te hace sentir más seguro que aquella vez?

-Es fácil, cada vez que te acaricio, o escucho tu voz, o te miro a los ojos siento que mi alma baila, estalla y vuelve a renacer constantemente dentro de mi. Y eso, Helga, te juro por Anna, que no me ha sucedido jamás con nadie.

Helga lo miró profundamente. Sus ojos decían la verdad, brillaban al decir cada palabra, la joven percibió y sintió lo mismo que su amado sentía en ese momento, y eso la hacía la persona más feliz del planeta. Sabía que si en ese momento nacería la señal más pequeña de hacer el amor, lo harían. Por que por primera vez en su vida estaba segura de una sola cosa: ese amor es real, existe , vive y flamea en sus corazones como nunca antes lo habían percibido. Esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a besarlo y la intensidad del beso era aún mayor que la del anterior. Como si no hubiera un mañana ambos chicos comenzaron a explorarse con sus besos, caricias y abrazos. Arnold se sentía fascinado al acariciar los muslos de Helga, al sentir como su respiración se aceleraba con las caricias de sus lenguas, al olerla, al sentir la suave piel de tu vientre. Las manos del chico temblaban y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban por cada cosa nueva que descubría de su chica. Ya no le avergonzaba el producto de su excitación, es más, ella parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho. Ella que, al igual que él, tampoco se sentía avergonzada de humedecerse cada vez más. Ella que también temblaba de emoción y de pasión. Cada vez que Arnold acariciaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, ella parecía arder. Arnold era fuego y ella una gran mancha de combustible y donde él estaba todo lo podía encender.

Entre jadeos, risas y dentro de todas esas emociones intensas, Arnold se posó sobre ella y se acomodó para no lastimarla con su peso corporal. Finalmente, pasó sus manos por debajo de la musculosa violeta de ella y llegó hasta sus senos. Helga gemía suavemente mientras sentía que podría llegar a explotar de tanto placer, nunca la había pasado tan de maravillas y eso era solo el comienzo. Por su parte, ella exploraba toda la espalda del chico bajo su camisa a cuadros, luego lo tomó de su trasero y acercó su pelvis contra la de él. Arnold la miró a los ojos y le sonrió para volver a perderse en un hermoso beso. Ya no habría vuelta atrás, ambos estaban dispuestos a darse todo ese gran amor que se sienten, ambos querían, necesitaban demostrarse todo eso que sentían.

-¿Hermano? -Al oir la voz de Anna, el cabezón pegó un salto que lo dejó parado al lado de su cama.

-¡¿Que te he dicho siempre Anna?! ¡Debes golpear la puerta antes de entrar en una habitación! -Arnold se veía agitado, frustrado y avergonzado con su camisa desabrochada por completo.

-Lo siento, es que ya había golpeado la puerta antes y nadie respondió, por eso ingresé -Helga, totalmente sonrojada se sienta en la cama acomodandose un poco el cabello -Quería decirles que la cena está lista.

-Gracias Anna -suspira mientras se deja caer en la cama al lado de Helga- Enseguida vamos.

-Quiero preguntarte algo antes.

-¿Dime...?

-¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Helga?

-Ehm -se sonrojó y titubeaba- nos-otros estabam-estábamos jugando nada más -sonrió bruscamente.

-Bien -sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta de su hermano- Yo ya bajo, tengo hambre.

-Ahi vamos nosotros, Anna. Gracias por avisar. -la niña se retira cerrando la puerta.

Un silencio profundo se adueñó de la habitación producto de la vergonzosa situación. Helga miró a Arnold de reojos y lo observó cabizbajo, por eso muy suavemente pasó su mano por la espalda del chico.

-Me siento avergonzado y algo frustrado.

-¡Vamos cabeza de balón! Sólo vinimos a cenar, esto creo que se nos fue de las manos, toda tu familia está abajo esperándonos a cenar y... -se percató de sus palabras- ¡Cielos Arnoldo! ¿Con que cara bajaré si tu hermana les dijo algo?

-No lo dirá, te lo prometo -se abrocha su camisa- Quizás deberías peinarte un poco para que no lo noten. -Helga hizo caso y se peinó.

Ambos bajaron a cenar. Al lado de sus dos asientos vacíos se encontraba Gertie de pie y con un repasador en la mano, lista para servirles. Los huéspedes también se encontraban allí en la mesa. Stella ayudaba a Miles a poner la mesa. Al sentarse los chicos, la abuela hizo una reverencia, recogió una bandeja, que estaba por detrás de ella, y les sirvió la comida. Helga sonreía divertida mientras Arnold descubría lo bella que se veía de esta manera.

La cena no fue más que otra graciosa más junto a la familia del cabezón. Conversaron de todo un poco: películas, la escuela, política, filosofía, chistes, anécdotas y situaciones cotidianas. Helga se sentía cómoda y divertida, por primera vez en muchos años de su vida sus días se sentían muy bien.

* * *

-¿De veras crees que es necesario?

-Creeme, lo es. Solo un maleducado puede dejar ir sola a una mujer a estas horas.

-¡Vamos Arnold! ¡Son solo seis estúpidas cuadras!

-Seis larguísimas y oscuras cuadras para que llames la atención con toda tu luz, Helga.

-¿Nunca te cansarás de ser tan romanticamente zopenco, verdad?

-No estando contigo -le sonrié y le toma la mano. Por primera vez compartían una caminata de la mano juntos. Lo que Helga había soñado durante tanto tiempo al fin se hacía realidad.

-Creo que ya es demasiado engorroso.

-¡No mientas! Se que te encantan estas cursilerías. Tengo un libro rosa llena de ellas.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Olvidé reclamártelo!

-¿Reclamarlo? Ese libro es mio. Está escrito enteramente para mi.

-Pero yo soy la que lo escribí. Por lo tanto, es más mio que tuyo, zopenco.

-¿Y qué harás con él?

-¡Quemar hasta las cenizas que queden después de haberlo quemado ya una vez! -Arnold rió fuerte.

-Entonces, con más razón, no te lo daré -llegan al pórtico de Helga- Creo que el que debería reclamar soy yo. ¿Cúantos tomos tienes?

-Ninguno más ¿Quién crees que eres? -pone sus brazos en forma de jarra- ¿Al Pacino a los veinte? ¡Patrañas! Eres un estúpido chico cabeza de balón -Arnold sonríe- Además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escribirle a un camarón con pelos ¿Verdad?

-¿Como hacerle altares? -preguntó sin dejar de sonreír con sarcasmo. Helga se empadileció, se acercó a él con su clásico tono amenazador y apoyando fuerte su dedo índice en el pecho del chico.

-¡Te odio Arnold! ¡Siempre te odié y siempre te odiaré por el resto de mi vida!

-Yo también te odio, Helga -le sonrió con ternura. La rubia abrió los ojos bien grandes. Por primera vez en su vida, escuchó salir de la boca de Arnold todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Arnold rió levemente y acarició el rostro de la chica. Se acercó a ella para poder besarla y despedirse al fin, pero antes que pueda hacerlo la puerta de la casa de Helga se abrió, y de allí se asomó una Miriam que trastabillaba y olía como a bodega.

-¡¿Miriam!? ¡¿Qué diablos?! -gritó Helga mientras tomaba de un brazo a su madre quien casi se estrella contra el piso.

-Nunca juegues al treinta y cinco -¡Hip!- Hel -¡Hip!- Helga. ¡Ese maldito nú-¡hip!-mero no, no sale jamás ¡hip! -Arnold ayuda a Helga a reicorporar a Miriam tomándola del otro brazo -Tampoco salgas con más hombres Helga ¡Todos apestan! -se hecha a llorar mientras los jóvenes la sentaban en el sillón -¡Todos mienten, todos hacen lo mismo! ¡Te dicen que eres la única y resulta que- ¡hip!- la única luego es otra! -se hecha a llorar aún más.

Arnold miró a Helga con pena y preocupación, ella por su parte le pidió que se vaya y que al día siguiente conversarían. El rubio se retiró del hogar bajo la condición de que, en caso de que haya problemas, Helga se comunique con él a cualquier hora. Helga asintió, pese a que Arnold sabía de antemano que, aunque la casa se empezara a derrumbar, ella nunca lo llamaría. Nunca expondría sus problemas personales, a menos que realmente ella sintiera y realmente se de cuenta, todo lo que ese chico la quería. Porque Helga, en ese aspecto, si había salido a su madre, extremista. Para Helga no alcanza solo con querer, también él debería amarla con toda esa devoción. Y solo cuando ella sienta ese amor por parte de Arnold, allí podría ayudarla por completo.

**Continuará!**

* * *

Gente bella, soy la peor escritora del mundo! |:(  
Tuve muchos, realmente muchos, problemas para reacomodarme con todo. Les resumo: inicié el año independizandome (si, me fui a vivir sola wiii ^.^) Y bueno, tuve problemas con el internet (no llegaban las antenas o algo asi) Y eso me dejó sin tiempo para ustedes. Cuando el internet llegó, también llegó mi comienzo de clases en la universidad, lo que me dejó muy mal parada para continuar con esto. Lamento muchisimo hacerlos esperar. Prometo subir más episodios, **esta historia aun no termina! **Pero denme más tiempo, solo les pido mucha paciencia y nuevamenbte disculpas por hacerlos esperar, sobre todo a todos aquellos que me siguen desde hace mucho. Ahora si, como en los viejos tiempos, respondo reviews y nos veremos nuevamente en el siguiente episodio!

Abrazos de colores!

**Viickiita15:** _Hola! Enserio amo tus historias, pero no había podido comentar antes porque soy muy despistada y olvide mi contraseña, pero bueno acá estoy y enserio me alegraste el día actualizando tu fic. Adoro como escribís, me haces reír mucho con las locuras de Helga, y en cuanto a Timothy, al principio me caria bien, pero cuando se empezó a mostrar posesivo y obsesivo con respecto a Helga, lo empece a odiar y no paraba de rogar para que Arnold vuelva y este con Helga. Ahora me encantaría que a Timothy lo pise un auto o sufra de abducción alienigena y nunca se lo vuelva ver, bueno exagere un poco, pero enserio lo odio...  
En fin, me encanta como te esta quedando esta historia, ojala que los próximos capítulos sean mas largos e igual de divertidos como hasta ahora. Nos vemos!_

Hola! Jajajajajaja, pobre Timothy! Yo como autora no le deseo nada malo, pero lamento decirte que será uno de los mayores obstáculos de Helga y Arnold, porque en la vida no todo es color de rosa... Sin embargo no lo vamos a matar, asi que queremos pedirte disculpas(?)  
Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia desde hace tiempo! Me alegra que te agrade! :D  
Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo gigante!

**Alinee: **_Hola! Crei que no volverias nunca, fue una eternidad (? Extrañaba leer este fanfic, te digo que eres increible escribiendo, me gusto este capitulo y Helga siendo Helga siempre con Arnold ah! Como me encanta n.n muchos saludos y buenas vibras C:_

...Y te dejé otra eternidad más colgada mi querida Alinee! Millones de disculpas en formas de cabeza de balón. Gracias por tu incondicionalidad! Abrazo gigantisisisisimo y buenas energías para tu vida! :D

**Sakura: **_Siiiiii!, por fin pude leer la historia y lo que me emocionó mas es que la publicaste el día de mi cumpleaños, doble felicidad! D..._

_Que te puedo decir con respecto a la historia, una cita clasica y divertida, es una pena que apesar del tiempo Timothy no haya superado aunque sea un poco lo de Arnold, aunque claro, un amor no se puede superar tan rapido, aunque sera interesante ver como se desenvuelven los personajes..._

_Ame a Helga, ella tan... tan... ella, oh dios, me muero xD jejejejeje, espero más capitulos y se que estaran bien buenos por que tus historias siempre son buenisimas..._

_Un abrazo lleno de animo, fuerza y muchas buenas vibras, saludos._

Preciosa de mi vida, gracias por estar siempre! Mil disculpas por favor por tanto tiempo sin vernos! Me alegra hacerte un regalo, aunque haya sido sin querer y me haya salido de casualidad xD, aún asi te lo permito por tu cumple, asi que el capitulo anterior es enteramente para vos por tu cumple, espero que la hayas pasado super! :D  
Te mando un abrazo enoooooorrmeeeeeee! Buena vida!

**sofiardz: **_este es el final o habra mas?_

Hola sofi, bienvenida a mi historia loca! Este es recién el inicio! Esta parte, como las anteriores, contiene alrededor de 20 capitulos o algunos más. Disculpa la tardanza! Gracias por leerme, te mando un saludo enorme y muchos colores!

**Laura:** __

_chapter 1 . Mar 20_

_Porfaaa continuaaaaaaaaaa porfavooooooorr_

chapter 1 . Apr 11

_Porfavor continuaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Hola Lau! Acá estoy! gracias por acompañarme y por incitarme a que continúe con esto. Aquí está el capitulo 2, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes! Un abrazo!

**conymiau: **_Por favor continua! Adoro como has desarrollado la historia y me he emocionado mucho! Seria genial que tim presionara aun mas la situacion asi veriamos a un arnold defendiendo a su novia y dandole su merecido a tim por llamar mujerzuela a helga!_

_Eres genial y me encanta como escribes ojala lo sigas haciendo, aqui tienes otra fans :)_

_Saludos!_

Hola conymiau, bienvenida a bordo de esta loca historia!  
Antes que nada, muchas pero muchas gracias por estar al tanto de esta historia y seguirla. Gracias tambien por tus palabras, son muy importantes para mi y me ayudan a seguir con este proyecto |:)  
Quería aclararte que Arnold y Helga, por más loco que parezca, áun NO son novios! Solo están saliendo, con unos "permisos" que entre ellos se dan ¿no? Pero en otro capítulo aclararemos esto, ya te darás cuenta con el tiempo |;)  
Gracias por ser una pataki más :D Te dejo un abrazo gigante!


	3. Sensaciones

-¡Rayos Miriam! -expresó con enojo- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucedió?! ¡Estabas muy bien esta tarde, muy feliz! ¿Por qué has vuelto a beber?

-Helga, hija -¡hip!- Me han vuelto a engañar -¡hip!- ¿Cómo crees que podría sentirme? -bebe más de su botella de ron.

-¡Dame eso! -Helga se lo quita de las manos y lo arroja estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¿Helga?

-¡Escúchame Miriam! -la señala con su dedo índice- No puedes tirarte a la borda por un estúpido fracaso. ¿Realmente vale la pena?

-Hija, tu no tienes -¡Hip!- No tienes idea de lo que es fracasar en el amor...

-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi vida, Miriam! -le recrimina sin dejar de gritar- Ahora ¿Me vas a contar que diablos sucedió?

-Jack... -¡Hip!- Jack es un hombre casado y yo -¡Hip!- y yo era solo su amante sin saberlo -se hecha a llorar.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! -aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

-A mitad de nuestra cena su mujer apareció y no solo me ridiculizó -¡Hip!- Sino que él dijo que yo era quien lo llamaba y lo buscaba -vuelve a romper en llanto -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan desdichada mi vida?

-Mamá, ese hombre no te merece. Es un pobre diablo que no vale ni un penique... -se arrodilla a su lado y la abraza. Luego de unos segundos su madre la quita.

-No deberías ser tú la que me apañes Helga, debería ser al revés.

-Olvídalo, solo tranquilizate ¿Si? -hacen un silencio- Mamá no vale la pena que te arruines la vida por un zopenco. Por favor, prométeme que nunca más volverás a beber -la mira profundamente a los ojos- hazlo por mi, que realmente te amo.

-¡Perdóname Helga, por favor! -se hecha a llorar- Te lo prometo - Y se quedaron abrazadas hasta que la mujer mayor concilió el sueño.

Al día siguiente Helga se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la pieza de su madre, pero ella no estaba presente allí. Un papel fotográfico estaba sobre su cómoda, en él Jack y Miriam sonreían y se veían felices.

-Maldito cretino, si la vida me regala el hermoso placer de cruzarte alguna vez, entonces te presentaré a Beatsy y los cinco vengadores -resongó para si misma.

Se dió un baño y bajó las escaleras, Miriam seguía tumbada en el sofá. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a casa de Phoebe para ir a encontrarse en el parque.

* * *

Gerald y Arnold se encontraban sentados en la puerta del ático de la casa de huéspedes. Conversaban sobre todo lo ocurrido con Helga y también con su madre.

-Entonces es oficial, estás saliendo con Helga Pataki. ¿Quién lo diría no?

-No Gerald, te equivocas. Helga y yo somos amigos -el moreno lo mira con sarcasmo.

-Yo no ando por ahi besando a Nadine, Sheena o Lila. ¡Viejo, están saliendo!

-Yo lo llamaría conociéndonos. Gerald, es muy complicado para los dos. Hace mucho tiempo que tenemos sin vernos y además Helga acaba de terminar una relación con Timothy.

-Timothy ¿eh? -esboza una risa- ¿Como te llevas con tu némesis?

-No seas exagerado, que él esté resentido no significa que no nos tengamos que llevar bien.

-Según mis fuentes más cercanas el músico le puso precio a tu cabeza de balón -le hace una seña con su dedo índice como cortándose el cuello.

-¡Patrañas! Él podrá ser muy celoso pero no creo que sea violento.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes, eh? Si apenas lo conoces.

-Es que a Helga no le gusta esa clase de chico. Yo puedo comprender porque llamó tanto la atención de ella, es artista y tiene el corazón blando. Por lo único que le guardo rencor, es porque le faltó el respeto a ella, al menos delante mio una vez y fue suficiente.

-Si, quizás sea algo posesivo... deberías tener cuidado de tu chica, viejo.

-No tengo de qué preocuparme Gerald, Helga está loca por mi y me lo demuestra todo el tiempo -dijo con seguridad.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Le has demostrado lo loco que estás por ella? -Arnold se queda atónito- O mejor dicho ¿Tú estás loco por ella?

-¡Hola chicos! -saludó una Timberly de trece años- ¿Arnold? ¡Arnold! -lo abraza- ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo... -se resigna el moreno apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

-Timberly ¡Vaya! Si que has crecido, estás muy guapa -le sonrió.

-Gracias Arnold -se sonroja- Tu también te has puesto muy guapo...

-¡Oye! ¡No lo toleraré! -gritó Gerald- Arnold es como mi hermano y si es mi hermano, también es el tuyo ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Tranquilo hermano! Solamente era un cumplido... -se excusó la niña- Ahora si no les molesta me quedaré con ustedes...

-No, no puedes quedarte porque ya nos ibamos.

-¿A donde vamos a ir Gerald? -preguntó el rubio confundido.

-¡Al parque! ¿Recuerdas? -lo jala de su ropa y lo arrastra consigo- !Adiós Timberly!

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero acompañarlos! -se quejó la morocha mientras los veía alejarse rápidamente.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Entonces tu mamá...?

-Asi es Phoebe, mi madre cumplía el papel de amante sin saber que lo era.

-¡Cielos, que horror! Es una especie de morbosidad en una película romántica.

-Si, si, eso mismo pensé -cambia de tema sin darle importancia al comentario de su amiga- ¿Vamos a por unas palomitas de maíz?

-Don José las vende un dolar más barato.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¿Donde está ese hombre?

-Por allí -la oriental señala al carrito de compras móvil. Ambas hacen la fila con dos personas por delante. -¿Podemos pedir uno de fresas para mi? ¡Lo pedimos apartado del tuyo ¡Por favor, por favor!

-De acuerdo Phoebe... ¡Cielos! Ya pareces una niña más... -siente un empujón. Mira hacia abajo y un niño se le estaba adelantando en la fila -¡Oye! Haz tu lugar, mocoso.

-¿Disculpa? -el pequeño de unos doce años contestó- ¿Me estás dirigiendo la palabra a mi?

-Si, a ti zopenco junior. ¿Que no ves que estoy en la fila?

-¿Que no ves que no me importa -la empuja hacia atrás mientras ríe y se adelanta a comprar.

-¡Voy a tomarlo de las orejas y lo colgaré en el mástil como bandera!

-¡Helga! ¡Olvídalo! Es un pequeño, tu también fuiste de esa manera ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh, claro que no, jamás le falté el respeto a un mayor... -Phoebe la mira desafiante- ...sin que este se diera cuenta al menos ¿no? -Suspira- De acuerdo, tienes razón. De todas maneras iré a decirle a su madre o a su padre -frunce su uniceja- No le saldrá barato haber tocado a Helga Pataki, maldito enano...

Llegó el turno de las chicas y pidieron sus respectivas palomitas. Mientras buscaban un asiento donde descansar un poco el mismo niño molesto volvió a pasar por allí corriendo. Helga lo miró fijamente para no perderlo de vista, y asi lo hizo hasta que el pequeño travieso llegó a manos de su padre. Helga dejó caer su mandíbula hacia abajo, ahora comprendía muchas cosas: la mas importante, la razón por la cual el niño era de esa manera y es que su padre no era otro más que Jack, el maldito que prometió a su madre amor y solo recibió más desilusión a cambio.  
Con una ira importante, Helga se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia el hombre. Su amiga la llamaba pero ella simplemente no respondía, tenía su mente en blanco. Se acercó a pocos metros de donde el hombre se encontraba con sus puños cerrados, presionados con furia.

-Tú -el hombre la mira de lado- Si, tú. ¿Jack, verdad?

-Discúlpe jovencita ¿que es lo que quiere?

-¡Decirle muchas cosas! -la ira de Helga no se contenía más, debía gritar, lo necesitaba- ¡Una de ellas es que su hijo es un maleducado!

-¿Estás diciendo que no supe educar a mi hijo, mocosa?

-¿Encima de zopenco es sordo? -el hombre se sorprende ante la vigorosidad de Helga -Su hijo se me adelantó en la fila burlándose de mi y sin siquiera pedirme permiso para pasar.

-Ah, lo siento, suele hacer esas estupideces -se dirige a ella con incredulidad- Hijo pide disculpas y vamos a casa.

-¡No! -gritó la rubia dejando al hombre enmudecido, al igual que al resto que paseaban en el parque quienes miraban curiosos la situación- No he terminado de hablar -lo apunta con su dedo índice- Usted ha maltratado a mi madre, Miriam Pataki -Jack empalidece- ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle daño? ¿Como su hijo no va a ser de esa manera con un padre que se engaña a él mismo? ¿Acaso no siente repugnancia por usted?

-Ay niña... -suspira- No, no siento repugnancia, todo lo contrario mi autoestima está bien alto. ASi que no, no siento nada. Lo siento por tu madre que se ha enamorado de mi -sonríe- en fin, ella no tiene la culpa ¿cierto?

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo hijo de p...! -Helga acalorada y envuelta en las llamas de la ira, se lanza al hombre con un puñetazo, pero alguien la toma por detrás para impedir que cumpla su cometido -¡Suéltame! -gritó sin saber quien la sostenía. Hasta que se sorprendió al escuchar quien era el que la sostenía.

-¡Tranquilízate Helga! -le dice Timothy mientras lucha contra las fuerzas de sus garras.

-¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro a ti, cara de murciélago?

-¡Escúchame Helga, por favor! Míralo, solo míralo. ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena ensuciar tus puños con alguien tan repugnante? Creí que eras más inteligente... -las palabras del músico tocaron una yaga en Helga. Tenía razón pese a que a ella le moleste que asi sea. De a poco se fue aflojando hasta que bajó sus brazos sin la necesidad de que el violinista tenga que forcejear más.

-No vuelvas a pisar Hillwood -dijo de manera tan fría que hizo tiritar a todos. El hombre la miró con algo de temor incluso, tomó de la mano a su hijo y se fueron rápidamente.

-¡Helga, por Dios! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? -reprocha Phoebe. Dirige su mirada a Timothy- Gracias.

-No, no fue nada Phoebe -sonríe y mira a la rubia- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-No debiste haberme detenido -le dijo en la misma tonalidad frívola- Debí haberle dado su merecido...

-¿Y que ganabas con eso? ¡Vamos Helga! No tiene sentido, podrías haberte metido en quien sabe cuantos problemas...

-¡Son mis problemas! -recrimina.

-También son los mios, Helga.

-¿Tuyos? ¡Oh vamos! Te metes en problemas porque eres un metiche.

-No -la mira sonriente- Helga, estabas en peligro de que también te lleguen a hacer daño y eso para mi es un problema, no pudo permitir que nada ni nadie te haga daño -Helga la mira seria, con apenas un dejo de sorpresa. Pese a que Timothy tenía sus defectos también tenía sus cualidades, era muy dulce. De repente Helga pudo recordar por qué le había cedido un espacio en su vida.

-Gracias, supongo -se pone de espaldas al chico. Éste sonríe a medio sonrojar.

-De nada -le responde. Y en un acto involuntario, la toma de los hombros y la gira hacia él con suavidad para al quedar frente a frente, regalarle un abrazo.

Helga se inmuta ante el abrazo del músico. No sabía si corresponderle o no. Por un lado sentía toda esa furia orullosa de ella, pero por otra parte lo que había hecho Timothy por ella ese día no había estado mal y tal vez mereciera un inocente abrazo. La rubia encuentra sus ojos con los de Phoebe, y ella la incitaba con gestos para que le corresponda el abrazo. Con cara de pocos amigos y con mucha voluntad, Helga lo abraza y le palmea la espalda. Levanta la vista nuevamente y se encuentra con una Phoebe quien le decía con algo de nervios que deje de abrazar al muchacho. Helga no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba hasta que una voz la hizo comprender.

-¿Quién lo diría? La rudísima Helga G Pataki regalando abrazos en el parque ¿No te parece tierno, Gerald? -esbozó un recién llegado Arnold con puro sarcasmo.

-¿Disculpa? -Helga corre a Timothy como si este fuera un objeto más- ¿Es a mi a quien te diriges? - lo enfrentó.

-¿Conoces a otra Helga G Pataki? -el rubio también la enfrentó.

-¡Vamos Arnold! Yo debería preguntarte a ti si te conozco. Quiero decir ¿Desde cuando me planteas estas cosas, camarón con pelos?

-Desde que me importas. Y también desde que creía que a ti también te importaba...

-¡Oh, vamos Arnold! ¡No puedes ser tan cabeza de chorlito! -el rubio se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar- ¡Oye! ¿Acaso vas a irte sin escuchar lo que tengo para decirte? Creo que ahí si te desconozco... -el rubio se detiene.

-Tienes razón -se vuelve a girar- ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

-Arnold, tu sabes la situación en la que me encuentro, ya sabes, mi madre y hoy estaba aquí la persona que la lastimó. Yo quería darle su merecido, pero el cara de murciélago me detuvo y...

-¿Y por eso lo abrazaste? ¡Que buena eres Helga! -esbozó sarcástico. La rubia se enfadó.

-Si, tienes razón. Soy muy buena ¿sabes por qué? - se le acerca con ira- Porque te le estoy dando explicaciones a un estúpido cabeza de balón! -la empuja hacia un lado- Vamonos Phoebs, vayamos a lanzar rocas al río -camina sin volver a girarse.

-Antes de que me preguntes algo, iré con ella Gerald -habló la oriental- No puedo creer que hayas reeaccionado asi, Arnold. Esta vez, estoy con Helga -miró a Gerald, le lanzó un beso y se fue tras su amiga.

Arnold por su parte observó como su chica se iba alejando con algo de pena. Gerald lo toma de los hombros y le susurra que puede pasar la noche con él, como en los viejos tiempos. El rubio asiente y ambos amigos comienzan a caminar. Timothy observaba toda la escena también, con la sola diferencia de que él era el único que sonreía. Para celebrarlo, continuó tocando su violín.

**Continurará!**

* * *

**Hola gente bella! ¿Como les va? De a poco me voy poniendo al día ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? ¿que creen de la reaccion de Arnold? ¿Que hará timothy ahora? ¿Tendrá mas planes? Vos que opinas? Dejame tu review y contame! :D**

**Yo, como siempre, los respondo asi:**

**Sakura: **_Oh por Dios! me ha encantado el capítulo, fue muy gracioso cuando los descubre la pequeña hermana de Arnold ja ja ja, eso me trajo un recuerdo algo similar ja ja ja..._

_Es agradable ver que por fin las cosas entre ellos se esten dando entre rápido y lento, me muero de ganas por saber que trabas van a pasar con Tim de por medio y que ocurrira con Miriam ahora que ha vuelto a la bebida..._

_Como siempre te mando un abrazo enorme lleno de buenas vibras, y no te preocupes al menos de mi parte existe toda la paciencia del mundo, las mejores cosas siempre hay que conseguirlas con calma o almenos eso pienso yo..._

_Mucha suerte y exito, esperare tu próximo capítulo, buenas vibras, un hiper-mega abrazo y nos estaremos leyendo, que tu día se ilumine de colores siempre..._

Hola bella! ¿Como estas? Siempre presente en todas mis historias, GENIA!  
Espero que este capitulo te haya resuelto la duda de las trabas con Tim... aunque ahora deja abierta otra incognita! ö  
A mi también me paso algo similar a lo que les sucedió a nuestros rubios, con la excepción de que no era un hermano chiquito, que creo que es peor xD u.u  
En fin, sos una dulce como me mandás toda tus mejores energías y alientos siempre, siempre! Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por la incondicionalidad. Yo también te mando un abrazo muy muy hiper grande para que tus días tambien se iluminen de los colores mas bellos y brillantes. Exitos para siempre! :D

**romii: **_Que linda historia ojala la actualizes rapido ! Esta miriam borracha jaja pobre arnold y helga que incomodidad lo que paso con la hermanita jaja_

Hola romii, bienvenida a bordo de esta loca historia!  
Me alegra mucho que te guste, aca la nueva actualización, espero que te siga gustando o intrigando al menos!  
Gracias por leerme!:D  
Abrazo lleno de buenas vibras!

**Coralyna: **_uffff es idea mía o hace calor? jajajja odio a timothy lo siento y esperaba que un camión lo arrollara o se lo comieran los gatos de arnold...mmmm pero ya que dices que no pasara me resignaré xD esperare la actualizacion con ansias_

No, no es idea tuya; mas bien la idea es que de calor! Que bueno que funcionó! Precisamente busco desarrollar la manera mas apasionada posible en la descripcion de ese momento tan mágico ¿no?  
Pero asi de romantica y apasionada como soy, no soy una asesina(? xD No voy a matar a Timothy en ninguna parte del fic (aunque es muy buena idea la que se lo coman los gatos de Arnold(? xD) Acá este muchacho anda metiendo otra vez la pata, asi que supongo que luego de este episodio lo detestas un poquito mas, que tambien es un poco la idea jajaja.  
Bienvenida a bordo de esta loca historia! Gracias por leerla :) Abrazo lleno de energías lindas!

**Como siempre, dedicado también a todos aquellos que me siguen: _AlexaMili, CarolNeko, Danynekko, Esmeraldy, , Sara-PD, ZoeRV2013_ **(¿Como estas amigaaaa? Te extrañoo! u.u) **kathepao, Daniela Ivashkov y Viickiita15.**

**Y como saben Hey Arnold! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Craig Bartlett (exceptuando los que yo inventé)  
SJM!**


	4. Celos

-Pareces un viejo resongón -se burlaba Gerald de su mejor amigo quien caminaba de un lado hacia otro constantemente en su habitación- ¡Anímate, viejo!

-No entiendo simplemente como me pides que me anime cuando presencié ese acto tan... ¡tan molesto!

-Viejo, estamos hablando de Helga G Pataki ¿Cierto? Si ella realmente quisiera engañarte o estar con otra persona a escondidas de ti, se iría al otro lado del mundo y ni tú ni nadie jamás se enteraría.

-Lo se, lo tengo presente. -Suspira con brusquedad- Fue solo un abrazo, un estúpido abrazo. Pero me molesta saber el hecho de que es Timothy a quien abrazaba, cada vez que pienso en ello entonces yo... -frunce sus puños mientras su rostro cambiaba a una tonalidad más rojiza, como una olla a presión a punto de estallar.

-¡Relájate Arnold! Ya, de veras -Gerald lo toma por uno de sus hombros y detiene su caminar- Además Helga no es tu novia -y juega- ¿O si?

-Ya te lo expliqué antes, Gerald. -respondió de mala gana.

-Entonces si no es tu novia ella puede hacer lo que quiere... -jugó el moreno.

-¿Entonces porque me dice esas cosas? ¿Por qué me dice que realmente desea estar conmigo si desea estar con alguien más?

-Viejo, no sabes si ella quiere estar con alguien más. Y vuelvo a repetir, ella puede hacer lo que quiere, incluso decirte lo que quiere también.

-¡¿De que maldito lado estás Gerald?! -su histeria saturó- ¡¿Desde cuando apoyas a Helga, tu archienemiga?!

-Desde que la conocí un poco más.

-¿Disculpa? -se altera un poco más- ¿Que quieres decir con un poco más? -el morocho se hecha a reir.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Por qué estás tan paranoico? -frunce su entrecejo- Lo único que he tenido con Helga es tiempo para conocerla un poco más, si eso te deja dormir más tranquilo. Y debo decir que me sorprendió conocerla, es más me acordé mucho de ti y lo que me decías de ella.

-Tienes razón -se sienta en la cama de su amigo y suspira- Estoy paranoico. Creo que también debo empezar a conocerla un poco...

-Tal vez solo estés celoso.

-¿Celoso? ¡Oh vamos Gerald!

-Oh vamos Arnold, en todo caso. ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que sientes por ella? Ya está, ya se que te gusta y se porqué te gusta, por eso no me burlaré de ti. -levanta su mano en vertical, en señal de promesa.

-Es que... no puedo decirtelo -se pone cabizbajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Como que no puedes decírmelo? ¡Hola! Llamando a Arnold al planeta tierra, es Gerald -y alza la voz- ¡Su mejor amigo!

-No, no se trata de ti -hace una pausa- Realmente no se que diablos siento por Helga...

-No entiendo...

-Mira. lo único que se es que cuando estoy con ella tengo una sensación en mi cuerpo que no la he sentido con nadie nunca. ¿Y sabes que es lo más extraño? Que esta comenzó desde que eramos unos niños en cuatro grado -su amigo sonríe- Pero creí que ella me ponía nervioso por su actitud arrolladora y abrumante, por supuesto jamás me demostraría más debil ante ella ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera sido? Si ella suponía debilidad en mi, si le confesaba eso sería su blanco perfecto -se levanta y se sirve un vaso de agua- Lo curioso es que cada vez era más intenso hasta que un día lo sentí explotar dentro de mi, aquella vez que hicimos el volcán y finalmente la besé.  
Pensé que no la volvería a tener nunca más luego de haberla visto por última vez en Centroamérica, pero ahora esa sensación volvió. Y no solamente eso, sino que es aún más fuerte que antes, como si me estrujaran con mucha delicadeza el alma. ¡Es la sensación más intensa que tuve en toda mi vida! Y al pasar tiempo con ella, solo crece más y más.

-¡Cielos! -se sorprende su amigo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Jamás lo hubiese podido definir mejor. Aunque si más resumido. Viejo -lo toma del hombro- estás completamente loco por esa mujer.

-Pero Gerald, no comprendes. Miles de preguntas me invaden ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué vendrá? ¿Como seguirá esto?

-¿Cual es el problema? ¿Sabes? Creo que lo piensas demasiado. Tal vez si te dejas llevar un poco más te podrías sorprender.

-¿Dejarme llevar?

-Si, creo que tienes miedo de tus propios sentimientos. Debes ser sincero contigo mismo, Arnold. Tal como lo has sido siempre. ¿Qué puede pasar? A Helga también le gustas, eso es positivo.

-Creo que tienes razón -sonó arrepentido de su actitud- ¡Cielos! Me he portado mal con ella, no le he preguntado siquiera por su madre...

-Ya sabes donde está el teléfono ¡Corre Arnold!

Y el rubio hizo caso y corrió hacia el teléfono para marcar el número de Helga de memoria, cosa que sorprendió a su amigo.

-¿Hola?

-Hola señor... Miriam ¿Como estás? Es Arnold.

-¡Oh Arnold! Bien, ya un poco mejor. Escúchame se que llamas por Helga, pero ella se quedará en casa de Phoebe esta noche ¿Tienes su número?

-Si, muchas gracias Miriam.

-Bien Arn...

-¡Espere, por favor! -suspira- Yo la vi la vez pasada, quería saber si realmente se encuentra mejor o solo me lo dice por compromiso.

-Oh cielos, que dulce eres -sonríe la mujer- Me siento mejor Arnold, gracias por preguntar.

-Por favor. Gracias a usted, que tenga buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Arnold -colgó. Y del otro lado de la línea de a poco comenzaba a comprender porque le gustaba a su hija.

-Está en lo de Phoebe -le dice a Gerald.

-Bien, llamemos de Phoebe

-¡Gerald! ¡Arnold! -se escuchó la voz de su madre- A cenar.

-Bien, llamaremos después de comer -dijo el rubio. Y bajaron al comedor.

* * *

Después de cenar un delicioso pavo con papas, Gerald, Timberly, Arnold y sus padres se quedaron haciendo la sobremesa. Jamie-O se encontraba cenando con su novia y Timberly no dejaba de observar a el rubio sentado frente a ella.

-Oye Arnold ¿Cómo podí as dormir los dí as de lluvia? -indagó la morena.

-No es muy complicado cuando te encuentras en un bosque frondoso o cuando tienes un techo. Sin embargo los días de lluvia siempre me despertaba y salía a mirar los rayos pegando sobre las montañas.

-¡Cielos! ¿No tení as miedo?

-No, para nada. Me gustaba mucho eso. Disfruté cada minuto de vivir allí , pese a los malos momentos y pese a que extrañaba mucho la ciudad.

-Vaya, que valiente -se asombraba Timberly ante la mirada negativa de su hermano.

-Oye viejo, vayamos a hacer ese llamado y luego nos vamos a dormir ¿Te parece?

-Está bien -se levanta de la mesa- Ha estado todo muy rico señora Johanssel, con permiso.

-Gracias Arnold, siempre tan amable -sonríe la mamá de los hermanos.

-Mamá, yo también me iré a mi cuarto, buen provecho.

-Buen provecho, Timberly -respondió su madre.

Y la chica subió las escaleras. A mitad de pasillo Arnold se encontraba marcando el número de Phoebe, que estaba escrito en una de las libretas de allí. La morena se acercó sigilosamente y presionó el gancho del teléfono para colgar la llamada. El rubio, al no percibir más el tono se giró para ver cual era el problema y se encontró con una Timberly que lo miraba con algo de picardí a y seducción.

-Disculpa Timberly ¿Puedo usar el teléfono?

-De eso querí a hablarte, Arnold. Te dejaré usar el teléfono pero antes tendrás que darme algo...

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó con inocencia.

-De algo que tienes contigo siempre y puedes darlo cuando quieras -se sonroja.

-¿A donde quieres llegar con esto Timberly? -preguntó algo confuso.

-Quiero besarte Arnold -dijo en un dejo de suspiro.

-¡¿Qué?! No Timberly, no puedo besarte.

-¡Olvida lo que dice Gerald! Tú me gustas Arnold, me gustaste siempre -se confiesa la chica completamente sonrojada- Y no me vengas con que soy pequeña, porque ya no lo soy más.

-Es que, lo eres Timberly, para mi lo eres -la chica hace una mueca de fastidio- Pero más allá de eso, y lo siento mucho pero, me gusta otra chica, Timberly -sentenció ante la mirada de tristeza de la morocha.

-Ya se ¿Esa rubia de la gran ceja buena para nada, verdad?

-No le digas asi, su nombre es Helga -corrigió Arnold con paciencia.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que le diga?! ¡La detesto! ¿Cómo hizo para gustarte con esa actitud que tiene?.

-¿Por qué la detestas? ¿Acaso ella te hizo daño alguna vez?.

-Si, me quitó al chico que me gusta... -su voz se quebrantó.

-Pero no lo hizo a propósito ¿O si? -la chica niega con la cabeza- ¿Entonces por qué crees que es una mala persona?.

-No creo eso de ella -solloza- solo que estoy celosa, tengo celos de Helga. ¡Y es la sensación más horrenda que he conocido! ¿Nunca te ha sucedido? ¿Nunca sentiste como una parte tuya se quema cuando algo que realmente quieres está con otra persona?

-Si... creo.

-Bueno, solo estoy celosa de ella. Dichosa de tenerte -se seca una lágrima- De todas maneras no me daré por vencida -sonrió- Si algún dí a no quieres más a Helga, podrás quererme a mi y quizás sea más grande incluso -le guiña el ojo. Arnold se sonroja ante tal confesión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has dicho todo esto si sabías que era Helga la que me gustaba?

-¿Qué más dá? Era enfrentarme a la verdad, o quedarme para siempre con la duda. Tení a que terminar con esto de una vez -lo mira profundamente.

-¡Timberly! -llamó Gerald con su pijama puesto desde atrás del pasillo- ¡Déjanos en paz, vete a tu habitación! -la muchacha le saca la lengua y hace caso.

Arnold observa como la chica huye hacia su habitación. Antes de ingresar miró hacia atrás y la vio girarse sobre si misma para regalarle una última sonrisa al rubio. Finalmente el muchacho volvió a marcar el número de Phoebe para al fin comunicarse con ella.

-¿Diga? -atiende Phoebe. Tras ella unos quejidos horribles se oían.

-¿Phoebe? Soy Arnold quería... ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Me matará si te digo -hace una pequeña risita- es Helga, roncando.

-¡Vaya! -rió también- Bien, quería hablar con ella, pero no la despiertes.

-Me imaginé que llamarías, es una buena señal al menos.

-¿Buena señal?

-Olvídalo, fue un pensamiento mio en voz alta -mira de lado a su amiga durmiendo y sonríe.

-Escúchame ¿Helga está bien?

-Si, está algo enojada por tu reacción, pero nada más. Ya sabes como son los enojos de Helga, parecen un huracán pero no es más que un fuerte viento.

-Gracias Phoebe, tu si que eres una buena amiga.

-Por nada Arnold. Nos veremos mañana, en la escuela.

-Hasta mañana Phoebe. Gracias nuevame... -su amigo le quita el tubo de las manos.

-Hola amorcito, no vas a colgar sin darme las buenas noches ¿O si? -Arnold sonríe y se retira a la habitación de Gerald.

* * *

Se quitó los zapatos y estiró sus pies. Acto seguido se quitó los calcetines y fue hasta la cajonera de su amigo para buscar algo con que vestirse. Sabía que desde pequeño su amigo guardaba los pijamas o remeras viejas para dormir en el cuarto cajón, asi que siguió su instinto y abrió ese mismo.  
Sonrió al percibir que no se había equivocado y tomó una remera naranja con un pantalón de algodón gris. Al levantar este último un cassette de video se asomó. Arnold se sonrojó, pero tomó la película triple x entre sus manos y la observó con timidez.

-¿Quieres ver una?

-¿Por qué? -rió- No, no contigo aquí Gerald.

-Bueno, te presto esa.

-No, gracias -la vuelve a guardar.

-De acuerdo, tú te lo pierdes. Oye ¿Qué te dijo Timberly cuando hablabas por teléfono?

-Oh, bueno, ella no me dijo nada en concreto...

-Arnold... -lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-De acuerdo, me hizo darme cuenta que todo lo que me sucedió hoy no fueron más que unos estúpidos celos.

-¿Sigues con eso? ¿Por qué te dejaste llevar por los celos?

-No lo se, tal vez me pone celoso el hecho de saber que ella y Timothy alguna vez tuvieron algo.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, tuvieron. Pasado.

-Lo se, pero aún asi él sigue siendo parte de nuestro presente, mañana tendremos que verlo en la escuela.-y se sorprende- Mañana volveremos a empezar la escuela por última vez...

-Lo se, viejo. ¿No es grandioso? Al fin terminaremos la escuela -se acuesta en su cama.

-¿Sabes algo? -se acuesta en la bolsa de dormir- No quiero terminarla. He pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida allí.

-Mi padre dice que en realidad no termina la escuela, sino que empieza la horrible vida.

-Mi abuelo dice lo mismo.

-Bien, entonces disfrutemos este último año.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Gerald.

-Buenas noches, Arnold.

**Continuará!**

* * *

**Hola gente! como les va? Como soy la más mala de todas, les voy a dejar la intriga para un episodio más |:)**  
**Pero no se preocupen, tengo todo friamente calculado para que el desarrollo de esta historia sea mas interesante. En el siguiente episodio prometo muchos sentimientos y cosas que ni ustedes se imaginan (o si no lo se :P)**  
**Como siempre, respondo reviews!**

**Breen: **_Dios! Que gran historia!  
Me encanta como lo resactas y así *w*  
Espero que Arnold y Helga no estén prelados tanto tiempo... Y Timothy me cae un poco mal xD  
Amo tu historia :33  
Cada cuando lo actualizas?  
Felicidades!_

Hola Breen, bienvenida a bordo de esta loca historia! Lamento no cumplir con tu petición y no poder reconciliarlos en este episodio, pero ya verás como todo se irá dando ;)  
Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme tu review :D  
En cuanto a la actualización, depende de las cosas que tenga que hacer en la universidad. Ahora estoy de racha y estoy subiendo bastante seguido, sin embargo, puede que no suba nada en una o dos semanas por estar estudiando. Gracias por todo. Te dejo un abrazo lleno de colores! :)

**Sakura: **_No juegues... haaaa! *extremadamente emocionada*  
Me emocione mucho, estoy mas que molesta por la tonta y absurda reaccion de Arnold, por dios que no juegue, como se le ocurre reaccionar asi sin siquiera saber bien lo que pasaba, el no es asi...  
No dudo que los celos lo hayan dominado pero, ash que tonto...  
Probablemente ya descubrio como hacerle la vida imposible a arnold, el punto debil de todos los hombres inseguros, los celos... claro que esta estrategia tambien podria ir en su contra, tendria que planear muy bien sus jugadas para poder salir victorioso...  
Cuando una persona esta enamorada y aferrada a otra obvio que los planes son miles, sera interesante ver que estrategias usara y que tan meticulosos o complicados seran sus planes y claro quienes seran sus complices por que en algun momento los tendra, ¿o no?  
como siempre me has emocionado y me has dejado en mega suspenso, espero el proximo capitulo, espero que sea un poco mas largo aunque de ser asi me quedaria con el doble de suspenso por saber que viene jajaja..._

Muchos abrazos bien apapachadores, llenos de color, energia, buenas vibras y exito, amo todas y cada una de tus historias, estan tan llenas de jugo y emociones que es dificil no amarlas (los demas no lo se pero yo si las amo)... Espero te este llendo de maravilla, por aca todo tranquilo he regresado a la universidad y despues de terminar mis deberes me pongo a leer de nuevo tus historias que me encantan...  
Sigue asi y nos estaremos leyendo 8D

Como verás, me gusta mucho el suspenso jaja, pero el proximo episodio será la escuela el escenario principal para que vayas dandote una idea de todas las conjeturas que acabas de sacar ;)  
Lo que quise plasmar en este episodio es que Arnold se siente confundido al desconocer sus sentimientos, cosa que es normal, todos nos confundimos!  
Me alegra mucho saber que aún todavía causo esas emociones, es la idea. Espero que eso no se pierda nunca!  
Muchas muchas gracias como siempre por la incondicionalidad y también te envío abrazos llenos de luces, colores, buenas ondas y hermosas energías. Te deseo muchos éxitos en tu retorno a la universidad y que te sea muy próspero todo :)  
Abrazo gigantezco!

**romii: **_Gracias por actualizar ! Arnold se puso rojo de los celos ! Espero que sigan juntos y que de una vez por todas se pongan de novios!_

Hola romii, de nada por actualizar! :) Calma! todo a su tiempo, ellos no están listos aún, al menos en mi historia ;) Un abrazo gigante!

**DannyNekko: **_Ahhhhhhhh!  
No puedo creer que me haya perdido las Actualizaciones. Perdn por no comentar el 2 cap, pero mi tablet se daño y no eh podido conectarme.  
Y encima no puedo escribir desde mi cuenta, porque en mi celular es muy difícil entrar.  
Ahora... Arnold eta celoso, Arnold esta celoso, y eso que solo fue un abrazo, ja! Quien lo manda a llegar tarde, él deberia haber acompañado a Helga cuando estaba por golpear al imbécil ese, porcierto pobre Miriam, y que es de ola vida de Bob? Y "el monumento a la silicona"?  
Admas Arnold debería ir tras ella no con Gerald.  
Y ahora entra Timothy, veamos que planea ahora.  
Nos leemos pronto ... Espero.  
Bye bye_

Hola DannyNekko! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, por favor no me rindas cuentas! todos tenemos accidentes o problemas, con que lo leas me alcanza ^^ Pero gracias por estar presente porque las palabras son las que uno se guarda como gesto de gratitud :)  
De la vida de Bob sabremos en un par de episodios, no me hagas hablar antes de tiempo! jajaja  
Arnold se sentía realmente molesto para ir tras Helga, pero no te preocupes, todo tiene solución!  
Nos estamos leyendo, te mando un abrazo grande!

**Como siempre, dedicado también a todos aquellos que me siguen: ** **kathepao, Daniela Ivashkov y Viickiita15.**

**Y como saben Hey Arnold! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Craig Bartlett (exceptuando los que yo inventé)  
SJM!**


	5. Ira

Un nuevo año comienza, el último para nuestros amigos. Muchas expectativas fluyen en Arnold y su regreso a la escuela luego de tanto tiempo. Tomó el autobús esa mañana junto con Gerald y vieron subir a Helga y Phoebe unas paradas después. Arnold sonrió como bobo al ver a la rubia. Ella se acercó con sus clásicos pasos firmes y fuertes hacia el fondo del bus y tomó asiento junto a Phoebe, justo por delante del asiento de los chicos. Gerald asomó su rostro y saludó a Phoebe con un beso en los labios. Arnold intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Helga no se dio vuelta ni un instante.

-Buen día chicas -saludó Gerald.

-Feliz comienzo, chicos -saludó la oriental con alegría.

-Hola cabeza de balón, hola pelos nerviosos -saludó Helga sin mucho ánimo.

-Hola Helga... -saludó Arnold. La rubia lo miró de lado- Antes que nada deseo hablar contigo -¿Phoebe me cambias el lugar por favor?

-Claro -sonrió la joven mientras se levantaba y le cedía el lugar al rubio.

-Helga ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-¿Y ahora te importa? -responde con frialdad.

-Helga, lo siento muchísimo, me sentí invadido de celos y actué como un estúpido -ella lo mira al fin.

-¿Celoso? ¿Tú?

-Lo siento mucho Helga. Es que te vi abrazada y yo se que tuviste una historia con él, no puedo evitar pensar en que...

-¿Realmente crees que yo eligiría a ese zopenco por encima tuyo? ¿Cuanto te quieres, Arnold?

-Helga yo... -pero cayó en cuenta de las palabras que le había dicho la muchacha- ¡Cielos, eres hermosa! -sonríe y suspira- Ahora me siento más zopenco que antes... -se lamenta ante una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Cómo haces?

-¿Cómo hago para qué? -preguntó atrapado en su mirada añil.

-¿Como haces para ser más zopenco que antes? Quiero decir ¿Se puede aún más? -Arnold ríe -No vuelvas a hacerme algo asi ¿Me has entendido?

-Lo siento, no sabía que podía llegar a sentir esto...

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Los celos?

-No, Helga. Quererte tanto -le sonríe. Helga se derritió ante la sinceridad del chico y se dió una fuerte palmada en la mejilla para reaccionar.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan meloso? ¡Eres más pegajoso que la miel, puaj!

-Si Helga, lo que tú digas -sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento, puesto a que ya habían llegado.

Al bajarse del autobús, en la puerta de la secundaria se encontraron con algunos de los suyos, por su parte, Lila y Rhonda conversaban cerca de la puerta. Arnold y Gerald comenzaron a caminar hacia Sid, Stinky y Harold. Conversaron por un momento hasta que comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Al ingresar por la principal ni bien Arnold puso sus pies en la primer baldosa, alguien le puso la traba haciendolo caer. Perturbado por tal cosa levantó la vista para encontrarse con nada más ni nadie menos que Helga G Pataki.

-¡Bienvenido a clases otra vez, cabeza de balón! -y se retiró de allí riendose con malicia.

-¿Qué diablos? -susurró Gerald mientras reincorporaba a su amigo.

-No lo se, pero repentinamente tuve una increíble regresión.

-¿Qué le sucede a esta mujer? ¡Si que te las elijes locas, viejo! -comentó Gerald ante un Arnold que portaba una mueca de molestia.

* * *

En la clase de historia Arnold se la pasó recibiendo bolas de papel en su cabello por parte de Helga, también cuando ella pasó por al lado de él y lo vio escribir, le movió el brazo provocando un gran rayón en el cuaderno de Arnold. El rubio ya empezaba a molestarse ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Helga?  
En el almuerzo, Arnold pasó por un bebedero y Helga se encargó de presionar su dedo contra el agua para mojar al chico. Se agarró la panza de tanto reirse mientras Arnold la miraba realmente muy molesto. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró consigo mismo hasta el gimnasio, la puso frente a él y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Acaso es una venganza por lo que sucedió en el parque?

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Yo no soy rencorosa, cabeza de balón.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Qué cosa? -jugó la rubia.

-¡Las cosas que haces!

-¿Cómo éstas? -la chica lo toma del rostro y lo besa apasionadamente -¿A eso te refieres?

-¿Que te pasa? -se confundió- No te entiendo realmente Helga...

-Oh, vamos Arnoldo, que poco sentido del humor que tienes. Escúchame, yo tengo mi reputación aquí ¿Sabes? Debo mantenerla.

-¿Y debes torturarme también?

-Vamos, asi pasaremos más desapercibidos -le guiña el ojo y se acerca seductoramente hacia él- Si somos muy obvios, entonces tal vez nunca nos castiguen juntos -le pasa su mano por el pecho- o tal vez nunca nos junten a hacer trabajos, limpiar lo que desordenemos cuando nos "peleamos" -hace el gesto de las comillas con sus manos- ¿Me entiendes?

-Vaya, sagaz -sonríe- De todas maneras deberías haberme avisado antes.

-¿Por qué? -ríe- De esta manera fue más divertido. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara de confusión -vuelve a reir.

-Helga... -sonríe con picardía mientras la rubia lo mira de lado. Arnold se le acerca y la abraza, besa el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurra -Haremos un trato, yo me dejo hostigar por ti, pero nos encerraremos en algún lugar de aquí a besarnos, solo cinco minutos en todo el día es lo que pido, será nuestro pequeño secreto -La rubia se paralizó ante el comentario del chico. La idea de la travesura de esconderse tan solo para ellos mismos por unos instantes la sedujo hasta una divina y egoísta tentación de tenerlo solo para ella. Nuevamente sintió a su alma bailar en los cielos.

-Trato hecho Arnold -y le susurra- Comienza con tu parte.

Arnold le besa el cuello con ternura hasta llegar a su boca, recorriendo todo el trayecto de piel con su boca. Helga le corresponde hechizada bajo el poder de su eterno amor. Sin embargo no todo es rosa, alguien había estado observando toda la escena y se trataba de nadie más y nadie menos que Timothy.  
Un minuto después el músico ya había enviado a la directora del establecimiento quien hizo un escándalo al descubrirlos y los castigó a ambos dos horas extras luego de clases.

-El primer día de clases ¿Te parece, Phoebs? ¡Estúpido soplón!

-Lo siento Helga, pero sabes que no se puede besar en el establecimiento y si lo haces debes ser más precavida.

-¡Olvídalo! Tomé todas las precauciones y no funcionó. Nadie me saca de la mente que fue un estúpido soplón.

-Bien, supongamos que fue un soplón ¿Quién querría molestarlos a ustedes dos? -Apenas terminó su frase ambas se giraron sobre ellas mismas y miraron a Tim a la vez. -¿Tu creés que...?

-Es el principal sospechoso -apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras su mirada se pierde en la banca.

-Relájate Helga ¿Qué tanto planeas ahora?

-¡Quiero saber quien fue el soplón!

-No tienes la certeza de que exista alguno, solo es una sospecha.

-Y es en eso que estoy pensando precisamente, pero las personas soplonas son como las ratas ¿Sabes? -la oriental la mira extrañada- Phoebe, si quieres saber si hay una rata en tu casa ¿Qué harías?

-Tal vez pondría una ratonera...

-Exacto. Solo hay que elegir el queso correcto para atraerla ¿Me entiendes?

-Helga -rió la pelinegra- Se te ocurre cada cosa... -el timbre para retornar al salón sonó.

-Por supuesto -le apoya la mano en su espalda mientras regresaban- Cuenta la leyenda que quien se atreva a molestar a Helga G Pataki sufrirá la peor de las maldiciones: ella nunca se dará por vencida hasta hacerlo trizas, solo por haber querido entrometerse con ella -explicaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Tras ellas, Chad Wellington ingresó escuchando la explicación de la rubia a su amiga. Frunció su entrecejo y rió por creer en semejante estupidez. Escogió sentarse detrás de las amigas y durante toda la clase escuchó detalladamente cada conversación que ellas tenían.

* * *

Al finalizar la clase Helga y Arnold se dirigieron al salón de castigo conversando sobre la teoría de ella. El chico intentó tranquilizarla un poco explicándole que tal vez estuviera exagerando un poco, que no sería tan asi como ella piensa, que tal vez fue un descuido por parte de ambos.

-No ¿Por qué la directora iría al gimnasio? ¿Me entiendes? Si nos hubiera descubierto algún profesor de educación física podría llegar a creerme más que sea una casualidad.

-Es una buena teoría la que planteas, sin embargo no tienes pruebas. Y sin pruebas no hay delito comprobable.

-Pero si existen las sospechas -respondió enfocada en sus pensamientos- Para mi es suficiente, pero no te preocupes -choca su puño contra su mano- lo atraparé.

-De acuerdo, lo que tu digas -sonrió mientras le abría la puerta del aula.

Helga ingresó murmurando y con la mirada en alto. Dentro de la sala pudo percibir algunos rostros conocidos, como el de Chad Wellington y Zepp, un amigo suyo. Una castaña lacia, morena de ojos azules se encontraba sentada detrás de ellos dos mascando chicle y posando sus pies sobre la banca, pero al ver ingresar a Arnold recobró su postura y comenzó a mesarse el cabello mirándolo con seducción. Arnold pasó por al lado de ella la cual rozó su mano intencionalmente en el muslo del rubio quien se sonrojó y cruzó mirada con la atrevida muchacha que le regaló un guiño. Pero el muchacho continuó su camino en unos asientos vacíos pegados contra la pared del fondo. Helga se sentó a su lado y dejó su mochila en el piso. Apenas levantó su vista la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó el violinista. La rubia frunció su ceño mientras Arnold se percató de su mueca de fastidio.

-¿Y ahora qué sucede?

-Mis sospechas siguen aumentando -repiqueteó entre dientes mientras miraba fijamente al chico. El cabezón miró hacia donde Timothy y se sintió irritado de su presencia.

-Tranquilízate, tal vez sea solo una casualidad... -trató de consolar. Por su parte, el músico tomó asiento no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, pero si más adelante lo suficiente como para escuchar cualquier conversación.

-Se me ocurre... -suspiró la rubia quien era observada de lado por Arnold- se me ocurre que tal vez pueda volver una evidencia mi sospecha...

-¿Qué planeas ahora? -rió.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? -refutó algo molesta.

-Me gusta escucharte, me gusta oir tus planes. Esta es la primera vez que seré cómplice de uno de ellos ¿Cierto? Pues por eso, me siento emocionado -sonrió abiertamente.

-No puedo creer que quieras ser mi cómplice...

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido contigo... -le guiña un ojo. Justo en ese instante un avión de papel cae justo en la melena dorada del muchacho.

-Oh, lo siento... -la morocha de mirada cautivadora se acerca a él. Timothy voltea con disimulo -Estaba aburrida, ya sabes, entonces me hice esto -toma el avión de papel y peina el cabello de Arnold- No quise despeinarte, lo siento -y con su dedo índice acarició delicadamente la punta de la nariz del chico. Helga presionó sus puños mientras que se llevó un lapiz a la boca para destrozarlo a mordiscos.

-No fue problema -respondió el aludido con seriedad y algo indiferente, incómodo por la escena.

-Soy Charlotte, mucho gusto -se presentó candente.

-Arnold.

-Bonito nombre -se sienta sobre la mesa del escritorio dejando ver sus muslos a través de su minifalda color lila- ¿Y que es lo que te trajo hasta aquí? ¿Qué travesura cometiste el primer día de clases -se le insinúa- chico malo?

-En realidad yo estaba...

-En realidad -habló al fin la rubia dejando caer sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa- una insolente se le insinuó de manera tan ordinaria que me daba asco. Entonces tomé estas tijeras- toma unas de su bolso- y le corté el cabello como Sinead O' Connor. La muy cerebro de mosca se puso a llorar y Arnold solo me defendió, por supuesto -Se pone de pie- Quiero que sepas una cosa muñeca, no me importaría volver a visitar este asqueroso lugar por un mes entero si necesito volver a hacerlo ¿Me entiendes rastrera?

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-Ah quizás no sepas cual es la capital de Malí pero si sabes lo que eso significa ¿Verdad? Bien, que bueno que al menos tengas la capacidad de entenderme -Charlotte se pone de pie frente a la rubia.

-¿Quién te creés que eres? ¿Creés que te tengo miedo?

-¿No te lo causé aún? -Se retracta con gestos dramáticos- Oh, ya entiendo. Es que a tu única neurona le cuesta mucho trabajo percibirlo ¿Cierto? -comienza a reir con malicia.

-¡Maldita zorra! -le gritó.

-Repite eso y serás comida de peces, rastrera.

-Helga, ya basta. No deberías darle importancia, ella se me insinuó, es cierto. Pero ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta quien me gusta en verdad? -le sonríe. Helga se sonroja y, molesta por no poder haber descargado su ira ante el apaciguamiento de Arnold, se dejó caer en su asiento.

-Insolente -murmuró- Esto no quedará asi -volvió a mirar al rubio por última vez y regresó a su asiento.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que le rompa su nariz de duende?

-¿Qué ganarías con eso?

-¡Le daría su merecido por sugerente!

-La violencia solo genera más violencia me ha dicho mi abuela una vez, y creo que tiene razón.

-Olvídalo cabeza de balón, me has elegido otra vez y con eso es suficiente -se sonrojó al decirle esto. Arnold le regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves? No era necesaria la violencia...

-Pero -lo mira frente a frente- pero si es necesario que nos besemos, Arnold.

-¿Besarnos? ¿Ahora? ¿No puedes esperar a que salgamos de aqui? No falta mucho...

-No, no te hablo de hoy ni ahora, hablo de mañana -guiña un ojo al rubio- Ya nos descubrieron en el gimnasio, asi que estuve pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a besarnos al laboratorio ¿Que te parece?

-¿Y si nos descubren?

-Créeme no sucederá ¿Quién iria hasta el cuarto piso de laboratorio en el primer recreo de clases? -esbozó con un dejo de ironía- Asi que mañana, las estúpidas pipetas y los ridículos tubos de ensayo serán nuestros testigos y nadie más.

-Está bien Helga, confío en ti -le guiña un ojo entiendiendo la verdadera intención de ella. Le gustaba esto de ser complice- Traje algo para pasar el tiempo aquí -saca de su bolsillo dos chocolates- Toma, dame el envoltorio que lo iré a tirar a la basura- Helga le hace caso y le da el envoltorio.

Arnold se levanta y se dirige al cesto de basura que se encontraba justo delante de Chad quien al verlo cambió su expresión por la de pocos amigos.

-Oye, tu... -Arnold voltea- Si, tu. El cabezón con exceso de cabello -el aludido hace una mueca de indiferencia ante el último comentario.

-Soy Arnold. ¿Tú y yo somos compañeros de clase, verdad?

-No me interesa eso -el melenudo se irritó- Escúchame, mi nombre es Chad y esa señorita -señala a donde Charflotte- es la ex novia de mi amigo Zepp y si quieres pasarte de listo con ella, te patearé tus bolas ¿Has entendido?

-No entiendo, si ella es la ex novia entonces ¿Por qué tendrías que castigarme? -preguntó con la intención de apaciguar la calma.

-¿Te crees muy listo verdad? -Chad se pone de pie y Helga enseguida levanta la vista- No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo, si yo te digo que no te acerques a ella entonces tú no te acercas -apreta su dedo índice en el torso de Arnold.

-No me interesa ella pero mi punto es que, no puedes entrometerte en la vida de alguien que no tiene algo que ver contigo o con alguien cercano a ti, debes dejar ser a la otra persona.

-En serio te crees muy listo chico melena -lo toma de su ropa, lo levanta del piso y lo lleva contra el pizarrón -Veremos que tan listo eres al salir de aquí -lo suelta y regresa a su asiento.

Helga se pone de pie con furia. Arnold, quien aún se encontraba apoyado contra la pared sentado en el suelo, levanta la vista y mira fijamente a la rubia. Ella sale de su banca con los ojos rojos para moler a Chad ya que hace rato que tenía ganas de darle una lección, pero el cabezón la volvió a mirar y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Oh, no otra vez ¡Vamos! -se quejó frenándose a mitad de su cometido. Arnold le sonrió aún más -¡Estúpido cabeza de balón! -gesticuló y se dio la media vuelta para volver a sentarse y comenzar a dibujar. Mientras Arnold se contentaba con su experimento: finalmente sabía como conseguir ablandar a Helga. Se levantó y se sentó junto a ella nuevamente. Rió al espiar el dibujo que realizaba, Chad siendo ahorcado por ella con una cadena y llegó a la conclusión de que ella jamás había dejado de ser tal cual era, sino que estaba conociendo la parte de ella que nadie conocía.

* * *

El tiempo se agotó finalmente y salieron de allí. Hegla caminaba junto al rubio cabezón pero con cara de pocos amigos. Arnold la observaba de reojos con una sonrisa en la cara mientras bajaban las escaleras de la salida.

-No estás hablando en serio ¿Cierto?

-Yo no me escucho hablar, camarón con pelos.

-Lo que quiero decir Helga es, no estás realmente enojada conmigo ¿O si? -hace una mueca divertida, excusándose levantando las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba.

-¡Si, lo estoy! ¡Encima que quiero defenderte no me lo permites! ¿Como puede ser? -El rubio ríe.

-Helga, ya te expliqué que no me gusta la violencia. La violencia solo trae más violencia y... -en ese instante Chad aparece por detrás empujando al muchacho de los hombros. Tras la sacudida, el rubio observó molesto al agresor- De acuerdo, suficiente. Empiezas a molestarme a mi también ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que te sucede y listo?

-Te quieres pasar de listo con Charlotte, ya te lo expliqué.

-Disculpa si fue un mal entendido, pero ella fue quien empezó con tod... -pero se le cortó la respiración cuando Wellington le incrustó su puño en su estómago. Todos los que salieron junto a ellos presenciaron la escena, especialmente Timothy quien disfrutaba sin duda alguna de la desgracia de su rival.

-¡Suficiente para mi! -gritó Helga y sin dudarlo lanzó un puño directo en la mejilla del agresor quien trastabilló ante el impacto. Pero la rubia estaba encendida en llamas de pura ira y ese golpe no sería suficiente para descargársela -su nombre es Beatsy y ellos son sus cinco vengadores -con su mano izquierda le aventó otro golpe en la otra mejilla dejando al rubio algo mareado.

Para finalizar la rubia tomó impulso y lanzó un puñetazo en el medio de la nariz, pero instantes antes de que llegue a impactar en su rostro, Chad estiró la palma de su mano y la detuvo a tiempo. Acto seguido cerró su mano atrapando a Beatsy y ahí comenzó el forcejeo.

-¡Suéltame cara de nada!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -preguntó molesto y sorprendido.

-¡Que me sueltes! -Helga aventa su mano izquierda pero el muchacho la vuelve a sostener y asi, la atrapó sosteníendola de sus manos.

-Oh, vamos -la mira incrédulo- ¿De verdad creíste que ibas a poder darme una golpiza como la que tanto imaginas?

-¡No me subestimes idiota! -y aventó un cabezazo en el medio del tabique y los ojos de Wellington quien inmediatamente se soltó y se llevó las manos al rostro -¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que no debías meterte con Helga G Pataki, ni con sus amigas, ni con... -el muchacho se levanta con destreza y la toma de los hombros con firmeza y la arrastra hasta estamparla en una pared. Para asegurarse de que no pueda escapar o recibir más golpes, la alzó a unos centímetros del suelo y presionó sus rodillas en los muslos de la rubia. Acercó su cabeza hasta quedar pegado frente a frente con Helga.

-Con Chad Wellington tampoco -susurró con ira. Por primera vez Helga tuvo mucho miedo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, el tipo era fuerte y ella lo había subestimado -Vaya... eres mucho más atractiva cuando se te ve de cerca -le sonrió.

La respuesta de la rubia fue un enorme escupitajo que impregnó en su boca y nariz. Furioso, la sacudió solo un poco haciendola golpear contra la pared y presionó con más fuerza sus hombros de la ira que llevaba consigo, porque sabía que aunque quisiera romperle todos sus huesos no podría pegarle a una mujer, era bravucón pero ese no era su estilo.

-¡Déjala ya mismo! -gritó Timothy mientras corría hacia ellos con el puño en alto. Increíblemente y con mucha destreza levantó su codo instantes antes de que Timothy pudiera impactarle para convertirse él en el impactado. El músico emitió un insulto cuando el codo de Chad impactaba en su ojo derecho.

-Idiota... -susurró y volvió su mirada a Helga- Me has hecho enfadar mucho el día de hoy y eso me pone de muy mal humor... Más me pone de mal humor no poder devolverte tus golpes, pequeña tramposa -presiona más sus hombros y Helga emite apenas un susurro de dolor.

-¡Helga! -gritó Arnold quien aún tosía. Si bien él era bastante tonificado, el golpe que le había dado el muchacho era demasiado certero para dejarlo sin aire durante unos segundos. Ahora si realmente se había enojado y el enojo le dió todo ese oxígeno que necesitaba para correr e incrustar su puño en la mejilla de Chad quien inmediatamente soltó a la chica. -¡¿Helga te encuentras bien?! -preguntó con desesperación.

-Si Arnold -respondió con frialdad- Creo que si... -baja su mirada.

-¡No puedes! -y gritó aún más fuertes -No puedes hacerle daño a una mujer ¡Nunca! -y frunce sus puños con fuerza mientras su rostro se enrojecía de furia- Y mucho menos a Helga. ¡No a ella!

-Idiota -respondió Chad más tranquilo- Jamás le haría daño a una mujer.

-¡Le presionaste con mucha fuerza sus hombros y ella se quejó de dolor! -Y alza más la voz- ¡No puedo permitir que le hagas daño si el problema era conmigo! ¿Quieres pegarme? ¿Tienes ganas de molestar a alguien? ¡Anda, hazme trizas entonces! Pero a la chica -señala a la rubia- no le volvés a poner una mano encima ¿De acuerdo? -Chad se sorprendió.

-No -Arnold se confunde- No quiero pegarte ya, no tengo porque hacerlo.

-¡¿Es una broma cierto?! -gritó el cabezón.

-Tu te quedas aquí -soltó palabra el violinista con su ojo cerrado- No puedes irte porque si luego de hacerle daño a ella, tenés que llevarte tu merecido, imbecil.

-Ay por favor -suspira desganado- No lo intenten, saben perfectamente que soy un luchador profesional. Los haría trizas -dijo altanero y se dio la media vuelta -La muchacha tiene más agallas que ustedes dos, deberían sentir vergüenza -rió.

-No era necesario que hagas todo este bochornoso berrinche Chad. Ya te he dicho mil veces que no volveré a salir con Zepp -reclamó Charlotte. Pero el rubio ni se molestó. -¿Te encuentras bien Arnold? -preguntó mientras se acercaba insinuante.

-Si, gracias Charlotte -respondió el rubio con indiferencia- Vámonos Helga, te acompañaré a casa -le extiende la mano para levantarla y la rubia hace caso. Arnold la toma de la cintura, se gira sobre si mismo y se encuentra con la mirada de Timothy -Gracias por ayudar -le dijo con apenas una sonrisa.

Timothy lo miró en silencio y con profundidad. Arnold se volvió a girar y comenzó a caminar con una triste Helga hasta su hogar. Se sintió frustrado, se sintió poco realizado. Sintió que había fallado a su promesa de defender a Helga. Esta vez él no pudo hacer nada y Arnold una vez más había sido el héroe en su vida. Y eso le dolía mucho más que el codazo en su ojo.

* * *

Hola gente bella! como les va?

Les dejo un capitulo largo y con mucha acción y emociones... ufff muchas emociones cierto? Las buenas noticias son que realmente me entusiasmé y ya tengo la mitad de la continuación de este episodio. Aprovecharé subirlo en estos días que ando con gripe y no puedo salir de la cama, asi que despegaré toda mi creatividad |:D  
Quería contarles que estoy muy contenta porque mi equipo favorito de futbol se consagró campeón en el torneo Argentino. Asi que este espisodio está dedicado a mi querido Club Atletico River Plate por haber logrado el 35º campeonato -y mantenerse con una amplia diferencia respecto al segundo- en la historia del futbol profesional. Gracias campeón por otra alegría!

Respondo reviews

**Coralyna: **_ossshhhhhh odio las niñas que se encaprichaaaan! jajaja bien ya me resigné que no matarás a timothy pero... podemos ya sabes amputarle una mano quiza? no? bien me cayo...Ayyy Arnold después de toooodo lo que paso y todavia no se da cuenta? es algo lento no? jajajaja esperare el sig cap :D_

Bueno, exclusivamente para vos lo dejé tuerto, aunque sea por un ratito |xD ¿Que te pareció? ¿Disfrutaste ese golpe? jajajajajja. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y compenetrarte en ella |:D Que tengas un día fenomenal! Abrazos y colores ^.^

**Sakura: **_Es verdad, todos sufrimos decidias y confusiones cuando de sentimientos se trata.  
Espero el proximo capitulo y lo leeré muy atenta para descubrir cosas ocultas, bueno si es que existen xD.  
Yo también amo el suspenso y siempre me dejas bien emocionada con la historia, estoy segura que los próximos capitulos serán muy emocionantes; me sorprendió mucho ver que actualizaste rapido, eso me alegro mucho._

_Saludos, buenas vibras y te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor hoy, mañana y siempre, nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo 8)_

Hola amiga! Lamento no haberte sorprendido esta vez con mi actualización u.u pero como expliqué arriba estoy engripada y no hacer nada me pone de mal humor, asi que me dedicaré a desplegar mi creatividad en esto |:)  
En este capitulo hay mucha acción, pelea... quizas por ahora no esté tan claro porque este chico es asi, pero ya lo vamos a conocer mas a Chad y hay una razón tambien por la cual lo vamos a conocer muy bien, pero te dejo con la intriga! Al parecer, creo que como viene la mano, esta "temporada" será la más extensa de todas, porque necesito terminar de cerrar ideas y hay veces que no te alcanza uno o dos capitulos, sino se perdería el suspenso! jajaja. Espero que la sigas disfrutando entonces :D muchas gracias por estar siempre siempre! Muchos abrazos y energías de colores para pintar todos tus dias ^.^

**andddrea: **_Me encanta tu historia me llena de intrigas y no puedo parar de leer, espero actualices tu proximo capitulo lo estate esperando con mucho emocion..._

Hola andddrea! bienvenida a bordo de esta loca historia! Gracias por dejarme tu review y gracias por seguir la historia :) Abraazo lleno de buenas vibras! |:)

**Alexamili: **_Holas hola holas..._

_Como lo prometido es deuda y no me gusta ser deudora.. aquí estoy con mi comentario en el comienzo de esta tercera etapa de este fic que eh deborado con los ojos de una menera tal que lo eh terminado en tiempo record, bue casi._

_Estoy muy contenta con todo lo que has logrado y con cada historia eh notado como tu manera de leer a evolucionado positivamente. Estoy ansiosa por leer lo siguiente en este universo, en este comienzo del fin. Y justamente por esto te pregunto ¿seran cuatro partes como habias dicho al comienzo o solo quedaran en tres como eh estado notando?_

_Otra cosa que me poner hiper contenta son las entradas espectacularmente triunfales que le has dado a Arnold, él es un verdadero héroe romantico. Y por cierto esos celos son justificados. Hase solo unos minutos Gerald le advertia sobre Timo y el balor puesta en su cabeza ¿Como pueden esperar otra cosa del chico teniendo esas cosas en la mente? Aunque me hubiese gustado que se haya arrepentido en el momento pues él no es asi. Pero a lo que tu quieras que yo te seguire y leere lo que decidas ;D_

_Ahora si suerte con tus estudios y sigue inspirandote mucho como tus abrazos de colores.!  
Saludos desde Argentina y ya sabes CHE..!_

_xD_

Hola bella! Gracias por leer toda mi historia y haber llegado hasta acá! Recién estaba comentando justamente que aún hay muchas ideas por cerrar. Ésta definitivamente es la última parte, pero será un poco más extenso que la primera y la segunda, puesto a que si quiero mantener el suspenso necesito mas capitulos, sino quedaria todo muy servido y no me gusta, soy retorcida :v (?  
Gracias por resaltar el atributo de Arnold, precisamente eso quería impactar (ay si me gusta cuando llega el mensaje |:3) él en la vida de Helga es un héroe, tenía que tener sus entradas triunfales, no podría pasarlo por alto.  
Gracias por seguir conmigo aca, espero que te guste este capitulo medio de acción. Un abrazo gigante gigante y gracias por todas esas bonitas energías que me mandaste con cada uno de tus reviews :)  
Éxitos para siempre, che |;D

**Alinee: **_Hola de nuevo! Hace un tiempo que no te leia, la historia como siempre va genial ya quiero ver que ocurre con Arnold y Helga, como se reconcilian o como se pelean mas aunque se amen ellos jeje y regresaran a clases supongo que Timothy aun no los dejara solos ni un segundo creo jeje  
Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo...muy buenas vibras te seguiré leyendo C:_

Hola bella! Tanto tiempo! Como estás? Que bueno tenerte de nuevo en mis reviews! ^.^  
Helga y Arnold deben volver a conocerse, han pasado mucho tiempo alejados de ellos. Y habrán muuuchos muuuuuuuuuuchos problemas, no solo de parte de Timothy (que es el mas obvio) espero poder sorprenderte una vez mas.  
Gracias por estar hermosa, abrazo lleno de energías y música! |:D

**Daniela Ivashkov: **_muy bueno!_

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review :D Bienvenida a bordo de esta historia loca.  
éxitos! |:)

**Kaia lina: **_Ahhhhhghh...estoy pegada en la historia empese hacce dos diaz eres genial me encanta puedo imaginar cafa cosa q escribes ...te agradesco por la hermosa historia y demorate todo lo que quieras pero terminala siii...esperare anciosa el proximo capitulo_

Ay que bello lo que me decís! Muchas graaacias! ^.^ Bienvenida a bordo de esta loca historia. ¿Como te habrán quedado los ojos despues de tanto leer? jajaja. Aca te dejo una nueva actualización. Espero que te guste |:) Gracias nuevamente y muchos éxitos! |:D

**kathepao: **_espero con ansias el siguiente capítulo.. Quiero ver que hace de una buena vez el cabezón :)_

Hoy por primera vez vemos a Arnold enojado. Realmente enojado! D:|  
¿Que te pareció entonces? ¿Como pensas que sigue esto?  
Gracias por dejarme tu review y por leer. Abrazos, miles y llenos de colores! ^.^

**conymiau: **_Que sorpresa, justo en la madrugada daban un episodio de arnold (cuando arnold y helgua sueñan que se casaran uno con el otro) y me dije a mi misma si Jeane actualizo y sopresa! Que felicidad me los estoy leyendo ahora devorandolos! Gracias por responder mi mensaje :) seguire leyendo el siguiente capitulo ( que odioso es timothy!)_

_Saludos abrazos !_

_Ahaahaha! Super . mucho mas honesta la pequeña hermana de gerald que arnold sera la facilidsd de fluir y sentir no? Para arnold que es tan conciesudo y racional, deberia dejar de analisar y pensar todo y estar con helga reconocer lo que le pasa._

_Esparare pacientemente porque ahora sabemos que continuaras! Gracias gracias nos estamos vie do y hartos abrazos, enhorabuena por irte a vivir sola disfruta la aventura!_

En realidad yo dije que pasaran ese episodio para que se acuerden de mi y se fijen si actualicé(? |xD  
jajajajajaja. Muchas gracias por todo el cariño que me trasmitís, realmente llega |:)  
Gracias tambien por dejarme tus reviews y por estar al tanto de la historia, tambien.  
Te dejo un abrazo enorme lleno de energías y muchos éxitos! |:D

**Danynekko: **_Gracias por el abrazo, yo te regreso uno el doble de grande :)  
Me dejaste helada con lo de Timberly o.O esa pequeña (aunque ya no tanto) mocosa atravesada, enserio le pidió un beso a Arnold ... wow  
Y Arnold, como es posible que TODAVIA no tenga una idea clara de sus sentimientos por Helga, es taaaaan denso ushhhhh! desespera.  
... enserio, una peli xxx... GOD! MY GOD! ..._

_Estoy ansiosa por saber que pasará mañana entre nuestros rubios favoritos, y que intentará Timothy,  
También quiero saber que pasa con la vida sentimental de Mirian y la vida de Bob, por cierto, yo como Helga si que le hubiera roto los dientes a ese imbécil, así fuera mi novio el que me detuviera ... y por cierto que es de Olga?_

_Espero ansiosa el proxima cap amig  
Nos leemos  
ByeBye_

Hola linda! Gracias por dejarme un nuevo review ^.^  
Evidentemente Timberly tiene bien en claro lo que le pasa. Es un buen ejemplo quizás para nuestro amigo cabeza de balón ^.^  
En cuanto a Miriam, tendremos noticias pronto. Bob y Olga más adelante, por ahora no tomarán un papel hasta dentro de un par de capitulos... y sabremos de ellos entonces |:)  
Yo te dejo ahora un abrazo muuuuuucho más grande y te deseo muchos éxitos! |:D 

**Romii:** _Que mala me dejaste con la re intriga jaja  
Quiero actulizacion ya jaja  
Me encanta tu historia. Espero que arnold se de cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia helga!  
Un beso enorme y espero que actualizes pronto!_

Hola romii! aca te dejo la actualización, espero que la disfrutes! Pronto una nueva actualización más |:D  
Un gran abrazo colorido! ^.^

**Hey Arnold! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Craig Bartlett. A excepción de los que yo creé.**


	6. Trato hecho

Helga invitó a pasar a Arnold a su casa y subieron directamente a su habitación. La rubia deja tirada la mochila en el suelo y se quita su gorra para tirarla al suelo también; acto seguido se deja caer en la cama, sentada. Arnold la observaba desde la puerta mientras iba dejando su mochila y su sueter en un rincón de la casa.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor -esbozó la rubia cabizbaja. Arnold obedeció.

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y tomó asiento a su lado- ¿Te ha lastimado mucho?

-Si... -suspira.

-Dejame verte Helga... -la toma del brazo con delicadeza pero ella se escabulle.

-No es una herida superficial Arnoldo. ¡Lo que más me duele es el orgullo! -gritó mientras fruncía sus puños.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te sientes asi?

-Me siento débil, siento que no pude hacer nada para defenderme... -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Helga, en todo caso es mi culpa. Yo debí defenderte, debo estar más preparado para este tipo de cosas, realmente no esperaba que me golpee de la manera que lo hizo, me descuidé. Soy un zopenco, lo se -Helga ríe de lado.

-No, yo debo estar lista. Cuando esté sola no podré defenderme, sino...

-Helga -la mira a los ojos con profundidad- Yo nunca te dejaré sola otra vez -la rubia empadileció de felicidad- por eso necesito ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte en casos como éste. Ya sabes que a mi no me gustan las peleas pero...

-Arnold... -susurra con felicidad. El chico deja de hablar- Arnold si a ti no te gusta pelear, entonces no pelees. No lo hagas por mi. A mi me gusta ese Arnold, el que profesa que las palabras son mejores guerreras que algún que otro puñetazo -le sonríe. Por su parte el cabeza de balón no podía creerlo, una vez más Helga se mostraba tal cual y realzaba una cualidad que él jamás se hubiese marcado a si mismo.

No lo pensó ni un instante más y con mucha pasión pero delicadeza tomó el rostro de la rubia con su mano y lo llevó hacia él para regalarle otro beso precioso. Acarició la mejilla de ella con la yema de sus dedos y se deslizó por ésta hasta llegar a su nuca. Allí la tomó con firmeza y la atrajo aún más hacia él mientras con el otro brazo la rodeó por completo. Helga se sobresaltó un poco cuando el rubio, sin querer, tocó su hombro son su brazo. Allí él recordó su quejido y dejó de besarla para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Puedo ver eso? -preguntó con un dejo de temor.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? -respondió ella sonrojada.

-Quiero ver tu hombro Helga, te oí suspirar dolor... -reclamó.

-No fue nada ¿Si?

-Vamos Helga, te he dicho que te protegeré y asi será. Por favor -la toma del codo y levanta con delicadeza su brazo- Déjame ver que sucede...

-¡Ash! Que obstinado eres... -se sonroja- está bien.

Arnold con mucha delicadeza le quita la manga de su saco ya desabrochado y toma el brazo de Helga mientras con su otra mano levantaba un poco su remera para no estirarle la manga larga de su polera. Se sonrojó un poco al percibir como su temperatura corporal aumentaba a medida que el chico iba quitando con precaución y dulzura la tela blanca. El rubio la tomó su codo por debajo de la camiseta y jaló con suavidad hacia abajo para terminar de quitárselo. Al finalizar levantó su remera hacia atrás dejando el hombro descubierto por completo y una Helga ruborizada al exponer tan solo un poco de su sostén negro.  
Arnold percibió un pequeño moretón y frunció el entrecejo con enojo hacia él mismo por no haberlo podido evitar. Suavemente se acercó al hombro desnudo de la chica y le regaló una dosis de pequeños besos sobre él, finalmente acarició la herida y la miró a los ojos.

-Espero que se te pase pronto -le sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

-Se me pasará Arnold, no te preocupes...

-Y yo no hice nada para... -frunce sus puños.

-Arnold -lo toma de un hombro- Jamás me imaginé que hubieras reaccionado de esa manera, el golpe que le aventaste fue preciso para que lo tires al suelo debilitándolo de sus fuerzas, me has sorprendido -confesó sonriente.

-Olvídalo, tendría que haberme jactado de su intensión para evitar todo esto... -reflexionó mientras sonaba el timbre de la casa -¿Esperas a alguien?

-No ¿Podrías ir a fijarte de quién se trata?

-Claro -se puso de pie, se giró para darle un beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación.

Helga sonrió abiertamente y con alegría. Desde el momento que ella asomó un poco de su ropa interior Arnold no se dignó a mirarla ni un instante. Ella sabía que moría de ganas por hacerlo, que cualquiera tiene esa curiosidad, pero él no lo haría sin antes pedirle permiso. Toda esa magia era lo que la mantenía enamorada de él desde hace tiempo y volver a darse cuenta de ello le resultó agradable y sonrió mirando al techo de su habitación. Arnold reapareció en la puerta y la observó, ella se percató de este hecho y lo miró.

-Tienes visitas, Helga -dijo en tono de indiferencia. Por detrás de él Timothy con un ojo vendado se asoma y la primer reacción de Helga fue ponerse nuevamente su manga sonrojándose. El músico hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-Permiso, por favor -dijo finalmente.

-Ya está, te han dejado pasar a mi casa -y resalta- sin mi autorización. Ya estás aquí ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué quieres?

-Saber como estabas y si realmente te había lastimado.

-Tiene un pequeño moretón en su hombro pero se le pasará, nada grave -comenta el rubio mientras se sienta al lado de ella- ¿Qué hay de tu ojo?

-Ah bien, mejorará -se quita la venda y les enseña un ojo todo negro a causa del golpe. Se lo vuelve a colocar y miró a Helga- No solamente vine a ver como estabas, sino que quería pedirte disculpas por no haber podido defenderte, como alguna vez prometí que lo haría.

-No te sientas en deuda conmigo cara de murciélago, yo siempre te dije que no te necesito, que puedo defenderme sola.

-Sin embargo hoy no pudiste defenderte sola ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Arnold no estaba allí? -dijo con un dejo de hipocresía. El rubio frunce el entrecejo.

-Si realmente quería lastimarme, entonces tendría que soltarme alguna vez. Seguramente allí algo se me ocurriría... -se excusó.

-Olvídalo, de todos modos... todo esto fue mi culpa y eso es lo que realmente me apena.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó el cabezón con tranquilidad.

-¡Explícate ya mismo y sin vueltas cabeza de chorlito! -expresa Helga poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-Yo le dije a Chad que Arnold tenía intensiones con Charlotte y que por eso ella se acercó ti para conversar, Zepp es tremendamente celoso, pero no sabe matar ni una mosca. Realmente quise meterte en problemas a ti, Arnold. Creo que no debo explicarte porque lo hice ¿cierto? Pero, al estar Helga implicada me sentí muy mal y me arrepentí.

-¿Sólo porque fui yo quien recibí una paliza de parte de ese idiota de Wellington? ¿No sentiste culpa al someter a una persona que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo para que reciba una paliza por que si? ¡¿Qué rayos te sucedió Timotheo?! -se pone de pie y agita sus brazos- ¿Acaso te inventaste una personalidad para agradarme y siempre fuiste asi? ¿O es que ahora te has vuelto asi? ¿Cuales son tus intensiones? ¡¿Hasta donde más vas a llegar?!

-Tranquilízate Helga -apaciguó Arnold una vez más- No lo abrumes, tendrá sus motivos seguramente... -lo mira frente a frente. Ambas miradas, la celestina y la verdemarina se cruzaron con mucha frialdad. Al fin estaban enfrentándose, al fín sus almas se asomaban por el resplandor de sus ojos.

-Si, tengo mis motivos -pestañeó lentamente- Me quitaste a mi chica de una noche -hace una leve pausa- para la otra.

-¿Sabes Timothy? No te conozco demasiado, pero creo que eres muy posesivo. Yo no te quité a Helga, no la amenacé de muerte para que esté conmigo, no la obligué. Ella fue la que eligió pasar más tiempo conmigo y eso es todo. Porque al fin y al cabo es ella quien decide con quien juntarse y con quien no ¿Cierto?

-Yo pasaba mi tiempo con ella hasta que tú llegaste -lo señala con su dedo índice- Porque antes de que tú estés, estaba yo y me siento terriblemente enojado por eso tambien, me siento desplazado.

-Tal vez a Helga le agradaban algunas cosas tuyas pero luego descubrió que otras no tanto, como la que te acaba de recriminar.

-Tal vez ustedes dos tendrían que tener esta conversación en otra parte del planeta tierra pero no en mi casa -expresó la rubia con un gesto de fastidio.

-Helga tiene razón Timothy, podríamos conversar en el par...

-¡Olvídalo! Ya tuve suficiente por hoy. Además vine a ver a Helga, no a ti ni a tu estúpida cabezota -Arnold hace una mueca de molestia.

-Bien, ya me viste, ya estoy bien y ya confesaste tus pecados. Reza algunas oraciones y ya se te solucionará, ahora vete -estira su mano señalándole la puerta con su dedo índice.

El chico se levanta y se retira. Arnold lo acompaña para abrirle la puerta.

-Por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo asi, no tiene sentido y es infantil.

-No me digas nunca como tengo que actuar o no -responde Timothy con seriedad.

-Solo es un consejo, tómalo.

-Si, si, claro. Adiós.

Arnold observó como el muchacho se alejaba desde la puerta de Helga mientras pensaba para si mismo que sería una pena enfrentarse a una persona asi tan ofuscada, que quizás ayudándolo un poco se transformaría hasta en un gran amigo. Sonrió al pensar lo que Helga podría llegar a contestarle si le contaba su idea, sacudió un pcpo la cabeza y volvió a ingresar a la casa de la rubia.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, ni bien sonó el timbre que indicaba salir al recreo Arnold subió directamente las escaleras hacia el laboratorio tomando la precaución de nadie lo siguiera, o casi nadie, pues Timothy siempre al acecho lo persiguió silenciosamente y se escondió tras una gran maceta que había en el pasillo. Menos de cinco minutos pasaron y Helga se asomó al pasillo, también con disimulo e ingresó al laboratorio también.  
El músico salió de su escondite y se acercó a la puerta para confirmar su sospecha y asi poder avisar a quien corresponda, pero al mirar por el marco de cristal no vio absolutamente nada. Desconcertado abrió suavemente para que nadie pueda oirlo y metió su cabeza para espiar hacia donde la puerta no llegaba, pero tampoco vio a nadie. Ingresó en su totalidad y se rascó la cabeza, el estaba seguro de que ambos rubios habían ingresado allí no podía haber error alguno. Lo hizo sobresaltar el portazo que se escuchó tras él y se giró para encontrar a Helga apoyada contra la puerta, obstruyéndole el escape. Por su parte, de abajo de una mesa, Arnold se asomaba también y se ponía una vez más, frente a él.

-¡Sabía que habías sido tú! -recrimina Helga con furia.

-¿Qué yo que? -disimuló sudando frío.

-Te tendimos una trampa con Helga porque ella sospechaba que tras todo esto había un soplón -sonríe- Vaya intuición, bien hecho Helga -la rubia sonríe.

-¿Trampa?

-Si, estúpido -habló al fin ella- Ayer en la sala de castigo le insinué a Arnold de venir para acá asegurándome de que me escuches para poder atraparte, cara de murciélago.

-No tienes escusa alguna, Timothy ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque no quiero que estén juntos ¿O no te has dado cuenta aún? -respondió pacíficamente.

-Si, me he dado cuenta... -suspiró el cabezón- ¿No te rendirás nunca verdad? -dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho... -respondió candente.

-¿Nunca me dejarás en paz?

-No Helga, no hasta que vuelvas a ser mia...

-Estúpido zopenco mal... -pero la mirada de Helga se cruzó con la de Arnold quien se cruzó de brazos, entonces ella suspiró- Escúchame bien Timothy, tú tuviste tu oportunidad, en más de una ocasión te la di y tu la desperdiciaste... y no quiero dártela más. Eso es todo. -Los ojos del violinista se llenan de lágrimas- Lo siento, pero te has vuelto una persona tosca, una persona hostil; y con el correr del tiempo solo me lo demuestras más y más. Realmente me has hecho bien, he pasado buenos momentos contigo -Arnold frunce el entrecejo celoso- pero de alguna manera te has vuelto más... ¿Como decirlo? Malo.

-Creí que a una chica mala le gustaban los chicos malos... -apenas contestó.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo soy mala de una manera retorcida, pero no me gusta hacer el mal al otro -Helga se acerca a Timothy y lo mira a los ojos- Y menos a alguien a quien dices querer

El muchacho se quedó congelado, por primera vez la rubia le estaba diciendo -entrelíneas- que lo quería, que realmente lo quería. Y sabe que para que se lo haya confesado había llegado a un límite extremo. Se sentía maravilladamente feliz por un lado, y por otro terriblemente triste. ¡No le alcanzaba! ¡No era suficiente con que lo quisiera, él deseaba tanto que lo ame tal como ella a él!

-Por favor Timothy, si realmente me quieres, déjame ser y hacer lo que realmente quiero, sin importar que me equivoque, sólo dejame ser feliz.

Estaba hablando en serio. No lo llamó ni siquiera 'Timotheo', como suele hacer. El músico se encontraba sumido en un mar de sentimientos: deseos de besarla, de insultarla, de abrazarla; culpa, celos, ira, tristeza, dolor, angustia, ansiedad y tranquilidad de enfrentarse a la verdad desnuda. Respiró profundamente y de un impulso abrazó a la rubia con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez. Helga se quedó atónita y su primer reacción fue mirar a los ojos de su amado, quien le sonrió. Ella detestó su pacifismo por un momento pero luego respondió al abrazo de Timothy. Finalmente se alejaron.

-Lo siento Helga, no quise lastimarte... -se limitó a decir.

-Está bien -respondió la rubia.

El violinista se giró sin cruzar mirada alguna con Arnold y salió por la puerta. Justo sonó el timbre de regreso.

-¿Por qué me haces hacer estas cosas? -se molestó la chica.

-Asi era el trato, si tu intuición era correcta entonces asi debías reaccionar. Yo fui cómplice de tu plan y tú del mio, creo que hacemos un buen equipo -le regala una preciosa sonrisa y se da la media vuelta para salir.

-¡Arnoldo! -le gritó ella con los puños cerrados. El aludido giró la cabeza- Prepárate porque en el segundo timbre serás víctima de mi venganza -se choca su puño con la mano- En el salón de limpieza -sonrió con malicia y picardía.

-Si, lo que tú digas Helga -le sonrió el rubio, contento de la 'paliza' que le esperaría.

* * *

Era viernes al fin y desde aquella secuencia en el laboratorio Timothy no había ni molestado de casualidad a la pareja blonda. Suena el timbre del primer recreo y Arnold sale contento hacia su 'ring' -como él solía referirse puesto a que Helga solía darle 'palizas'- el salón de limpieza. Se detuvo justo enfrente y bebió agua del bebedero. Helga, por su parte, solo caminaba por allí casualmente y al pasar detras del cabeza de balón le regaló un sutil codazo en sus costillas. Arnold se giró y la atrapó entre sus brazos para arrastrarla hasta su escenario de luchas. Entre risas y golpes pequeños abrieron la puerta para ingresar. Pero dejaron de jugar cuando se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que en su ring ya habían dos luchadores quienes los miraban atónitos.

-¡¿Helga?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¿Qué haces tú aqui princesa? -le respondió a una Rhonda sonrojada- ¡Esta es mi guarida no la tuya! -Pero más fue la sorpresa de la rubia al ver quien era el oponente de su amiga- ¡¿Con este papanatas?!

-¡No te pases de lista, chica mala! -respondió un Chad también sonrojado frunciendo sus puños.

-No te atreverías esta vez -le indicó Arnold mientras lo miraba con furia y sus puños firmes.

-No golpearé a ninguno de los dos, a menos que abran su bocota -amenazó.

-¿Ah si? -le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa que le daría miedo a la mismísima Cruela Devil. Arnold arqueó una ceja -¿Sabes? Yo soy una persona que tengo muy fáciles las palabras, quizás se me pueda llegar a escapar... -jugó.

-No quieras pasarte de lista -levanta su dedo índice y le apunta- Sabes perfectamente que puedo hacerte pedazos con mis puños y me importará una mierda que seas una mujer.

-Tranquilo chico -Helga baja la mano del chico con la suya totalmente relajada. Arnold mientras tanto, intentaba descifrar en qué demonios estaba pensando su chica- No me has dejado terminar -carraspea su garganta- No te he contado que soy una mujer de negocios...

-¿A qué te refieres? -respondió con el cejo fruncido.

-Bien, seré directa -lo mira a los ojos- Sinceramente no me importa cuán trizas me puedas hacer ¿Qué ganarías aparte? Si me pegas entonces es porque ya lo he contado -frunce su uniceja y sonríe- sin embargo, si quieres mi silencio vas a tener que negociar conmigo ¿Capisce? -el rubio bravucón la miró seriamente. Arnold estaba preparado por si debería actuar frente a él en caso de que no salga bien.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -finalmente respondió.

-No me molestarás más, ni a mi ni a quien yo quiera que molestes. Eso en primer lugar. Por otro lado, serás mi esclavo personal, quiero decir, me aprovecharé de tu fuerza y tu grosería para obtener primero mi comida, mis cosas y bueno, algo más que se me ocurrirá con el tiempo -respondió feliz.

-No te pases chica lista, te ayudaré pero sólo en cinco ocasiones durante en todo el día.

-Supongamos que una de esas cinco no la use ¿Se acumulará al día siguiente, verdad? -preguntó con picardía.

-Trato -respondió cabizbajo.

-Bien, hemos hecho un buen negocio, compañero -le sonrió con su entrecejo totalmente fruncido mientras le extendió la mano. El rubio la tomó y salió de allí.

-Helga, yo... -comenzó a hablar Rhonda.

-Hablaré contigo más tarde, fuera de aqui ahora mismo -le dijo molesta mientras emitía un chasquido. Y la princesa obedeció. La rubia giró para mirar a Arnold -Entonces ¿Por qué asunto era lo tuyo? ¡Ah, creo que ya lo recordé! -habló mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio. Pero él no respondió de la misma manera.

-No has hecho bien las cosas ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-¡Vamos Arnoldo! -se exasperó- No es que no las hice bien, no la hice a tu manera ¡Ya tuve suficiente esta semana con el otro zopenco!

-Le dijiste a Timothy que no gustaba hacerle el mal al otro...

-¡Pero este zopenco lo tiene merecido! Es la venganza cabeza de balón, sírvete un poco de esta dulce copa -le sonrió.

-No Helga, sabes que no soy asi -la miró enarcando sus cejas -Además ¿Lo utilizarás para ser la primera en comer? ¿Realmente?

-¡Es que me quedo sin mi salsa de tapioca! -se quejó.

-¿Por qué simplemente no le pides que sea el primero en llegar y se sirva dos salsas de tapioca para que te guarde una?

-¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas más aburridas, Arnoldo?

-No son aburridas, son a mi modo porque creo que es lo más correcto. Aunque ya crea que es incorrecto que lo hayas tomado como esclavo. -La rubia frunció su entrecejo y no aguantó más. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó hasta la pared sosteniéndolo firme para que éste no se escape.

-¡Respóndeme! -gritó ante un Arnold algo tembloroso- ¿Qué sentiste cuando ese estúpido te amenazó en el salón de castigo y te lanzó contra el pizarrón?

-Creo que tomó una decisión incorrecta... -respondió confundido y nervioso.

-¿Y cuando te dió esa paliza en tu estómago?

-No se porque lo hizo pero...

-¿Y cuando se las garró conmigo? -Lo mira a los ojos profundamente y con enojo- ¿Qué sentiste?

-Ira... mucho enojo -frunce sus puños- ¡Mucha furia!

-¿Me entiendes Arnold? Asi se siente de dulce la venganza ¿Realmente me entiendes? -volvió a preguntar mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Y el rubio la comprendió, entendió el placer que se sentía cuando uno le paga con la misma moneda a aquel que lo molestó alguna vez. Una vez más conocía y comprendía otra faceta de ella y esto no le disgustaba. Se soltó de sus manos para atraparla en un hermoso beso.

* * *

¿Cómo les va zopenquitos?  
Acá les dejo la actualización ¿Qué les pareció?  
Quiero contarles que estoy muy contenta con todas las hermosas energías que me dejan no solo en este fic sino en los otros que voy haciendo. Son realmente muy afectuosos todos sus cariños y me llegan al corazón |:'D Lo mas lindo de esto es recibir toda esa compensación de su satisfacción al leer mi historia 3 GRACIAS MILLONES!

Ahora paso a responder revieeews! |:)

**kathepao: **_como que ya viene siendo hora de que el Cabeza de Balón se espabile un poco y defienda lo que ama, a veces es muy blando para mi gusto, que el príncipe azul se convierta en un sexy caballero negro con sed de venganza, ok no tan al extremo pero que si le de sus madrazos a esos pendejos, eso sería bastante satisfaactorio ;) como siempre estaré esperando la próxima actualización con muchas ansias y a la espectaativa :D Chaito_

Hola! Bueno, precisamente en este capítulo quería demostrar eso. Arnold ya es blando de por si, todos sabemos como es, pero para sacar lo mejor de él va a tener que aprender de su compañera rubia no crees? ^.^  
Gracias por estar incondicionalmente! Te dejo un abrazo gigante y muchas hermosas vibras!

**Guest: **_Hello?! se t a olvidado ke Arnold sabe defenderse. La abuela le enseño karate. Aunke no busca pleitos, Arnold tansikiera uviera podido eskibar al tal Chad._

Hola! No, no lo he pasado por alto. El simplemente no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del rubio, por eso se siente mal luego. Gracias por leer, abrazo! :)

**gumball74: **_Hola! este es mi primer review que te dejo en tus historias espero sea de tu gusta como escribes me la pasaba leyendo tus historias todo el dia de tan buenas que estaban. Espero que helga sepa que fue timothy quien la delato y asi se encontraria con betsy y los 5 vengadores x3 espero con ansias el proximo capitulo. Saludos Gumball74_

Hola! Gracias por estar presente desde el anonimato y muchas gracias por publicar tu review! |:D Espero haberte sorprendido con que Timothy no se haya encontrado con beatsy sino con una Helga Arnolizada(? bueno, vos me entendés |xD Espero que estos capítulos sigan siendo de tu agrado, te dejo muchos abrazos de colores y exitos!

**romii: **_Siempre crei que helga tenia muchas mas hagallas en las peleas wue muchos de sus compañeros de escuela jaja gracias por la actulizacion_

Hola Romi! Gracias a vos por comentar. Te juro que las tiene, de hecho no dudes en su fuerza, pero naturalmente un hombre es mucho más fuerte que una mujer, más uno que es boxeador y se mantiene en estado físico. Te dejo un abrazo grande y colores! |:)

**Sakura: **_Amiga mía, waaaaaaaa que emoción!_

_Me he quedado sin palabras, me gusto el capitulo, quede sorprendida por el acto de Timothy aunque le revento el resultado final, estuvo grandioso..._

_No te preocupes, con los capitulos que publicas, siempre compensas las ausencias, espero que mejores pronto de tu resfriado, al igual que esperare con ansias el próximo capitulo..._

_Que te mejores, saludos, recuperate pronto, muchas buenas vibras y exito siempre : ]_

Hola amiga mía! Tus deseos de mejoría han llegado y hoy, por suerte, la gripe solo ha dejado apenas un poco de tos |:) Como siempre, tus palabras siempre me han servido de aliento, como describís cada cosa que te pasa cuando lo leés, realmente me llega al alma, sos muy bella y dulce gracias gracias GRACIAS! |:D 3  
Espero que te guste esta entrega.  
Te dejo muchos abrazos, colores y éxitos ^.^ 

**kaialina:** _muy bueno el cap jajajaj si creo que mis ojitos quedaron cansados jajajjajaj lei hasta en el trabajo pero bueno el nueo capitulo esta buenoooo me causa gracia como arnold controla a helga ...jajajja me siento identificada ajajajajja esperando el proximo cap  
muchas gracias_

Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo nadie te ha descubierto en tu trabajo? |xD  
Gracias! Me pone contenta que te atrape la historia |:)  
A mi también me causa gracia escribir como es que Arnold controla a Helga, que bueno que a vos también te lleguen esas mismas gracias y que bueno que te sientas identificada... o no? jajajajaja |xD  
Gracias a vos por leerme, siempre.  
Te dejo muchos colores y buenas vibras!


	7. Ego

La princesa Wellington ingresó a su hogar, se descalzó y se sentó en su cama. Suspiró y se estiró tomada de sus brazos, se levantó y se miró al espejo para encontrarse con una pesadilla: una marca morada en su cuello. Luego de dar un pequeño grito corrió hacia su closet, tomó su maquillaje y antes de que pueda comenzar a esconder las evidencias de su crimen sonó el timbre de su casa. Descendió las escaleras, se tiró el pelo hacia un costado para que le haga sombra a su expediente y abrió la puerta. Lila, Phoebe, Nadine y Helga se encontraban en la puerta de su casa, todas con sus brazos cruzados.

-Sabía que pasaría esto pero no sabía que tan rápido pasaría -dijo a medio sonrojar. Sus amigas ni le respondieron -De acuerdo, pasen.

Las chicas subieron a la habitación de la pelinegra y allí ella les enseñó con un dejo de timidez el chupetón. Todas se sorprendieron abiertamente suspirando un 'oh' al unísono.

-No entiendo Rhonda ¿Cómo permites dejar que te hagan esas cosas? -preguntó Lila.

-Oh vamos -rodó los ojos- Es evidente que aún te falta pasión Lila, no te das cuenta de estas cosas -se excusó levantando las palmas de su mano en horizontal. Su amiga se sintió ofendida por tal cosa.

-Oh si te das cuenta, Rhonda -reprochó su mejor amiga, Nadine- Lo sientes en verdad.

-El punto es -interrumpió Phoebe- ¿Cómo es que llegaste con Chad? -Helga solo estaba parada con seriedad y sin dejar de cruzar los brazos miraba fijamente a la chica rica.

\- No es tan complicado como ustedes piensan... -suspiró- Miren, el siempre me ha tratado mal entonces un día a la salida de la escuela me empujó y lo enfrenté. Le dije que realmente me fastidiaba y que no lo iba a poder soportar por mucho más tiempo. Entonces se acercó hasta a mi, me tomó por los hombros y me alzó a upa. Yo quería escapar de sus brazos fuertes -sonrió levemente- pero me fue imposible. Finalmente me dejó en tierra y cuando lo miré para insultarlo con todas mis fuerzas, él me tomó el rostro y me beso...

-¿Y qué sucedió después?

-¡Me perdí en su beso! ¡Nunca me habían besado de tal forma! -gritó con entusiasmo.

-Quieres decir que solo porque besa bien te has olvidado de todo lo que te ha hecho, de lo que le hace a tus amigas y sobretodo te has olvidado que yo era quien siempre te defendió de ese bravucón bueno para nada -soltó finalmente la rubia con euforia.

-No Helga, te equivocas. No es tan desagradable como parece en realidad -le sonríe embobada.

-¡No es el punto! -alzó la voz la rubia- El punto es que te has pasado por el trasero todo lo que he hecho por ti y te olvidas de lo que me hizo a mi ¿De qué lado estás Rhonda?

-Yo creo que deberían conocerlo más, verán que es un buen chico.

-Conmigo no se ha portado para nada bien ¡No puedo perdonarlo! -Pataki frunce sus puños.

-Helga, yo también creía que eras desagradable hasta que te conocí ¿Por qué no puedo darle una oportunidad a él?

-Porque yo no soy mala a ese nivel, él si es malo. Alejate de él o te lastimará -advirtió.

-¿Estás celosa acaso Helga? -Wellington Lloyd se pone de pie con sus brazos en jarra- ¿No te alcanza con Timothy o con Arnold? ¿También lo quieres a él?

-¡No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi! -se enfureció- Lo único que quiero es hacerte bien a ti, pero ya veo que realmente no aprecias ni un poco de lo que te digo, entonces esto no sirve. Cuando por fin abras esa mente cerrada que tienes y te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo podremos volver a conversar entonces- se da la media vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta para retirarse de allí.

-¿Mente cerrada yo? ¡Mira quien habla! La chica secretos ridículos... -ironizó. Sus amigas se sorprendieron y abrieron sus ojos bien grandes preparándose para lo que ya sabían que vendría...

-¡Es todo! -dijo gruñendo y se volvió para tirarse encima de la princesa con un golpe que le rompería la nariz, pero sus tres amigas la detuvieron a tiempo.

-¡Dios mio, Helga! ¡Tranquilízate por favor! -suplicó Phoebe.

-¡¿Cómo me pides tranquilidad cuando no se puede razonar con esta clase de gente?! ¡Nos ha traicionado a todas y ni siquiera nos pide disculpas! ¡Una amiga mia no se comporta asi! -dijo con furia y se retiró desganada del hogar.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Helga -dijo Lila también con un dejo de enojo y fue tras ella.

El silencio invadió la habitación de Rhonda mientras Phoebe y Nadine se miraban de reojos para tratar de romper con el hielo, pero no pudieron hacer más que mirarse. Finalmente la dueña de casa habló.

-Y bien ¿Alguna sabe como quitarme esto del cuello?

* * *

-¡Helga! -Llamó Lila quien corría tras ella. La rubia se detiene. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Lila, amiga -respondió con paciencia- Somos amigas y realmente te quiero mucho... Sin embargo a veces haces preguntas tan estúpidas que tengo ganas de responderte mal. -se ponen a caminar a la par.

-Quizá Rhonda tenga algo de razón y debieramos conocerlo más.

-¡¿Es una broma, cierto?! -alzó la voz con bronca- ¡¿Qué acaso no has escuchado lo que dijo de mi?! Si ella piensa que soy de esa manera ¿Qué clase de amiga tengo?

-Helga todos nos equivocamos, más cuando nos enojamos. A veces decimos cosas sin sentido solo para lastimar y...

-Te equivocas Lila -dijo herida- Lo que la princesa me dijo hoy es algo que tenía acumulado desde hace tiempo ya. Y eso es aún más terrible -frunce sus puños.- Discúlpame, pero no quiero hablar con nadie Lila, no quiero pelearme contigo tampoco, tu no has hecho nada... -un autobus se asoma y Helga corre hacia él.

Lila se quedó mirando a su amiga tomar el transporte con preocupación y tristeza. Se giró sobre si misma al oir unos pasos que también corrían hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡Espera, Helga! -gritó Arnold inutilmente ya que el autobús se había puesto en marcha. El rubio se quedó observando la escena.

-Hola Arnold -saludó la pelirroja con la misma dulzura que siempre.

-Hola Lila ¿Qué ha sucedido? Vi a Helga correr el bus.

-Oh, ya se le pasará. Está enojada con Rhonda, acaban de pelearse por lo que sucedió con Chad.

-¿Helga le pegó? -preguntó con preocupación.

-No -esbozó una pequeña risa- Para eso estuvimos nosotras allí, para detenerla -lo mira de frente sin dejar de sonreír- Que bueno que la conozcas bien.

-Helga no ha cambiado, ni cambiará -sonrió el rubio. -En fin, yo iba a pasar tiempo con ella, pero no creo que ahora esté de humor. ¿Quieres ir a tomar unas malteadas como en los viejos tiempos?

-Me parece una excelente idea, Arnold -sonrió la pelirroja. Y ambos fueron a por sus malteadas.

Ambos recordaron viejas anécdotas, se contaron un poco sus vidas y alguna que otra travesura estando viviendo tan lejos y en ningún momento dejaron de reir. Al finalizar con la malteada salieron a caminar por el parque para seguir recordando anécdotas y demás, y al pasar bajo un árbol Arnold fue víctima del desecho natural de una paloma. La mancha estaba justo en el medio de su pecho.

-Oh, cielos -esbozó Lila con preocupación.

-Vamos Lila, no es nada -alentó el muchacho quien se quitó su mochila, la dejó en el suelo y comenzó a buscar en ella una servilleta de papel -No me sorprende el desecho de un ave, no te imaginas las cosas que he aprendido en la selva...

-Me imagino, creo que debe haber sido mucho peor...

-Lo era -sonrió el cabezón. Acto seguido comenzó a desbotonarse su camisa. Un cuerpo bronceado por el sol latino y bien marcado se asomó bajo la tela. Inevitablemente la pelirroja desvió la mirada a los abdominales del rubio. Él, sin percatarse de la situación, finalmente se quitó su camisa por completo, exponiendo su torso fibroso -pero no en exceso- delante de su amiga. Volvió a buscar en su mochila y sacó un perfume que echó sobre el pañuelo y sobre la mancha también. Con paciencia comenzó a frotar para quitar la mancha que, al ser reciente, salió con facilidad. Se levantó y se acercó al bebedero que se encontraba a pasos de él, bebió agua y humedeció su melena dorada. Unas pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su pecho. Sonrió y volvió a ponerse la camisa la cual abrochó lentamente mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su amiga.

-¿Tú no quieres un poco de agua? -le señala el bebedero- Quizás esté muy fuerte el sol para ti, tus mejillas están rojas.

-Si -respondió con nervios- debe ser el sol que hoy está muy fuerte -esforzó una risa y fue a beber. Arnold se extrañó de la situación. Al regresar de allí Lila se sentía un poco mejor pero aún incómoda por la sensación que experimentó en su ser. -¿Sabes? Ya es tiempo de que regrese a casa.

-Si, yo debo ir por Helga, seguramente ya se le habrá pasado el enojo -se pone frente a ella y la toma de un hombro- Gracias por la maravillosa tarde, Lila. Me la he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también he pasado un buen momento contigo, Arnold -le sonríe. Ambos amigos se abrazan fuertemente a modo despedida y el cabezón comienza a caminar en sentido contrario al de Lila quien se quedó observando como se alejaba. Un perturbador sentimiento de culpa la colmaba por completo, Arnold se había puesto guapísimo y no lo había notado hasta el día de hoy... o tal vez si, pero quiso evadirlo por completo. Preocupada por sus sentimientos internos comenzó a caminar hasta su casa mientras Timothy, con una gran sonrisa, sacaba su violín de la funda para empezar a tocar en el parque como todos los días.

* * *

Una nueva semana transcurría y nuestros amigos se encontraban en el patio de la escuela secundaria. Para sorpresa de muchos, el clima les regalaba una calurosa semana pese a que aún no había llegado el verano.

-¡Cielos! No hay refresco que alcance con este calor... -se quejó Gerald.

-¡Ni tampoco helado! -completó Harold.

-Este clima es una consecuencia del calentamiento global -concluyó Arnold quien desabotonaba su camisa.

-¿Quedarás con el pecho al aire frente a toda la escuela? -Preguntó Sid al rubio quien lo miraba extrañado.

-No Sid, tengo una musculosa debajo -contestó mientras terminaba de quitarse su camisa por completo.

Le quedaba fantástica. Parecía hecha a medida para él. Resaltaba sus poderosos brazos y apenas marcaba su fibroso vientre. La luz del sol no hacía más que relucir el color tostado de su piel. Repentinamente el blondo tenía todas las miradas femeninas sobre él, claro que él no se percataba de esto.

-Oye no seas egoísta, deja algo para el resto -Se quejó un flaco Stinky señalando su brazo. Arnold sonrió a modo de broma.

-¡Vamos Stinky! Deja que se luzca, al menos él tiene con qué -se burló Gerald.

-¡Hola Guapo! -dijeron dos señoritas quienes se acercaron a ellos- Nunca te habíamos visto por aquí antes ¿Como es tu nombre? -concluyó una de ellas.

-Disculpa ¿Me estás hablando a mi? -preguntó el rubio aludido y a medio sonrojar.

-¡Claro que si! -¿Quién más de aquí es tan guapo como tú?

-Bueno, pues... -se toma la nuca en señal de timidez- Ar-Arnold.

-Que nombre tan sexy -dijo la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Igual que su cabello rubio -le respondió la otra quien volvió la vista al muchacho y continuó- Aquí tienes nuestros números de celular -le entrega un papel- Puedes llamar a la que tú quieras, la pasarás bien de todas maneras -le guiña un ojo.

-O puedes llamar a las dos -concluye la colorada mientras rieron. Y se alejaron.

-Vaya vaya vaya, miren, tenemos a un galán frente a nuestros ojos -bromeó Gerald.

-¡No es justo! ¿Dos mujeres? Hay quienes no podemos conquistar a ni siquiera una -se quejó Stinky nuevamente.

-Bien, si te interesa quédate con su número.

-¡¿En serio lo dices asi?! -cuestionó Sid- Oye amigo, eres soltero y guapo, puedes hacer y tener a todas las mujeres que deseas ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

-Creí que te interesaba -respondió sarcástico el cabeza de balón.

-A mi si me interesa -respondió Stinky mientras le quitaba el papel de las manos al rubio y éste se encogía de hombros.

-No quieras hacerte el modesto, Arnold -continuó su mejor amigo- Sólo relájate.

-¡Vaya! Mira si no es otro que el chico detenido... -Charlotte, la muchacha de detención aparece en escena. Su atractivo dejó boquiabiertos a los demás jóvenes -¿Quién diría que se escondía eso tras tus ropas -señala sensualmente con su dedo índice al pecho del cabezón mientras que sintió que alguien le respiraba muy fuerte a sus espaldas. Se volteó para encontrarse con nada más ni nadie menos que Helga, quien no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó.

-Si ¿Me recuerdas el nombre del detenido? -prosiguió la sensual mujer.

-Oye ¿Y para qué rayos alguien como tú quiere saber el nombre del cabeza de balón?

-Tranquila -respondió candente la castaña- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás celosa acaso? -Helga se sonroja apenas.

-¡¿Y a ti que te incumbe?! -frunce sus puños.

-Disculpa -se vuelve hasta Arnold- ¿Acaso esta chica tan vulgar es tu novia?

-¡Helga no es una chica vulgar! -responde firme.

-¿Es tu novia, entonces? -volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno... -el rubio se sonroja- No, a decir verdad no lo es.

Un escalofrío atravesó la espalda de Helga. Nada podía hacer, si se echaba sobre la mujer solo sería pasar vergüenza, si se echaba a llorar también. Si bien Arnold nunca se lo había preguntado antes quizá le hubiese gustado que le aclare que ambos estaban empezando algo. Pero no lo hizo. Llena de ira, lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir sus puños hasta clavar sus uñas con sus palmas, fruncir su uniceja y retirarse del lugar dando pasos firmes. Arnold percibió todo y se sintió tremendamente incómodo.

-¿Eso significa que estás soltero? -volvió a insistir la morena de ojos azules.

-¡Que gran noticia! -se oyó a otra de las muejres que caminaban por ahi y había visto toda la escena.

-¿Sabes? No estoy sintiéndome muy cómodo... debo irme -y corrió al baño de hombres. Stinky fue tras él.

-¡Oye viejo! ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el larguirucho mientras observaba a Arnold limpiar su rostro.

-Estoy confundido, Stinky -toma una servilleta de papel y limpia su rostro- Por un lado me da timidez ser el atractivo de las mujeres, por otro lado me siento súper.

-Ánimo, no todos corremos con la misma suerte... -consoló- No tiene nada de malo sentirse asi, es una reacción natural. Te sientes bien cuando el resto de las personas te aprueba.

-Lo se pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Arnold! -Gerald ingresa al baño- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunta Stinky inocentemente- ¿Enamorar a todas las chicas?

-¡No! Si no que... -mira a su amigo alto- Oye ¿Y desde cuándo te importa?

-No te preocupes Gerald. Estaré bien -Arnold se mira al espejo y se peina- Volvamos al recreo -sonrió galante y salió. Gerald negaba con su cabeza.

Con disimulo Arnold se pasó toda la jornada de clases resaltando su galantería posando de diferentes maneras, haciendo gestos de seducción nata que él poseía y nunca se había percatado antes. Por los pasillos de la escuela se oían suspiros cada vez que él pasaba. Sus compañeras de clase lo observaban extrañadas pero a su vez se sonrojaban al descubrir su belleza, excepto por Helga, claro está.  
Finalmente el timbre de salida sonó y Arnold caminó hasta la puerta con sus compañeros. Se despidió de todos ellos y esperó por la rubia. Cuando por fin ella se asoma, con su cara de malos amigos más pronunciada de lo normal, le pasa por al lado sin siquiera mirarlo de reojos.

-Oye Helga -llamó el rubio- te estaba esperando.

-¿Para qué respondió? -Timothy y Lila percibieron toda la escena mientras abandonaban el lugar también.

-¿Es una broma? Para irnos a casa.

-Olvídalo Arnoldo, hoy no me iré contigo.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso es por que yo...?

-¿Quieres saber? No me gustan los estúpidos que hacen de un atributo suyo algo egoísta. Me da repugnancia y me duele, porque reí que no eras de ese tipo de personas -Arnold se quedó sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el violinista aprovechando la situación. Lila frunció su entrecejo.

-Si, nada que te importe, cara de murciélago -lo miró con indiferencia y suspiró- Gracias de todas maneras.

-Por favor -se reverenció- ¿Te molestaría si caminamos juntos hasta tu casa? -insinuó.

Ella sabía que no estaba haciéndolo para nada bien, sabía que sería injusto si contestaba que si. Pero quizás Arnold se percate que le esté pagando con la misma moneda, puesto a que ella más que Timothy no tendría a otro cortejante a diferencia del cabezón.

-Está bien, vámonos -y comenzaron a caminar. En el rostro de Timothy solo había una gran sonrisa, pero Lila sabía cuáles eran los propósitos de su amiga. Sabía que estaba utilizando al músico para despertar los celos de Arnold y ésto no le causó gracia, sino todo lo contrario. Decidió entonces, seguirle el juego.

-¿Vas para tu hogar Arnold? -preguntó con su característica dulzura.

-Si...

-De acuerdo, te acompaño -Helga volteó la vista enfurecida por unos instantes y los vió alejarse juntos. Definitivamente hoy no era su día

* * *

**Hola, hola!**

**Soy la peor del mundo! :(**

**tenía millones de cosas para hacer y bueno, las hice y no prioricé esto.**

**Trataré de actualizar más seguido.**

**En el próx. episodio respondo reviews. Gracias gente por todo el cariño!**

**Colores, magia y luces para todos. **

**Buenas vibras!**

**JeanePataki |:)**


End file.
